Love Can Be Found Anywhere Part 1
by Blue Dress Freak
Summary: Yes this is my original work. Part 2 will be making an apperance in the coming week, there will be twists and turns and a bundle of joy for your favourite pair - Thomas & Susie.
1. Chapter 1

**Theres someone for everyone. Isn't there?**

** - **Based around the time of Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Beginning. A few weeks the first teenagers were killed a young teenager, is found by Luda Mae and taken, in by the Hewitt family. There she meets Thomas. Is it a match made in heaven?

**The start of a not so normal day**

The Hewitt house stood out like a sore thumb, its large wooden frame and wide open windows, with plain white curtains that flapped around calmly, due to the regular summer breeze that passed by. The front door was wide open, in order to cool down the large house, a middle aged man in jeans and a baggy checker shirt was seated on the front porch. His hands over laped themselves as he rested them on his stomach, as he breathed in silently, his head tilted back exposing his neck along with his white stub chin due to him not shaving in a few months, but then again he was not in his prime and women were hard to find around these parts. It was like a ghost town now days, and that was putting it mildly.

Flicking out his tongue that was barely covered in salvia mostly black splashes, due to him having a black coffee earlier on that day, he dragged it along his lips, picking up the small spots of sweat that was starting to collect around his face due to the heat that was starting to increase. His eyes were closed behind his square glasses, but they were starting to flicker open as he heard the first sound, of the new and improved Charlie Hewitt or Sheriff Hoyt as he was forcing everyone to call him. That young wipper snapper was starting to get a little bit to big, for his boots but Monty was careful not to say anything, they were a family and being family ment that you put with one another, no matter how vurbally abusive they could be.

**"Uncle Monty...?"**

A gruff voice was easily heard. Monty's eyes slowly started to open as he rolled them around within side of his skull, well he had managed to get at least half an hour of a nap. Moving his hands away from his stomach he placed them against,wheels of his wheel chair as he pushed himself along the proch. Slipping his hand towards his bottox he pulled out his boxers, that were starting to give him a rather uncomfortable wedgie.

_"What do you want Sheriff?"_

Monty spoke in a voice that was rather drowzy as he paused within the enterance of the front door. His left arm hanging by his side while his right hand had moved in a manor, that he could slip his thumb into the band of his jeans. His light brown eyes were starring, at the man who had called him.

Sheriff Hoyt was standing by the stair case, he wore brown slacks that just came below his ankles, his shoes were jet black and polished thanks to his own spit. His shirt was white with faint brown stripes, it was tucked into his slacks causing it to press against his chest, when ever he would lean back it looked like the buttons were having a hard time keeping joined together. Upon his head to cover up his badly cut grey hair, was a simple brown sheriff hat which created a rather strange shadow over his face, making him look more disturbing that he really was.

**"I was wondering if you have seen Thomas. He is not in his room."**

Monty could hear a slight hint of concern in the fake Sheriff's voice, he knew that Hoyt would never admit that he cared about Thomas or anyone else for that matter, but Monty knew that he was a family man at heart, he was just to proud to hide away the brute force that he had gotten, when he was at war something that almost tore this family apart as they had no idea if he would come back.

_"Not since this morning when, he had breakfast that Luda prepared."_

Hoyt pushed out his lips that made it look like he was pouting, but it soon turned in a frown. Opening his mouth he let out a loud sigh as he turned, himself around and walked into the sitting area where there was a phone, he was going to phone Luda to see if she had seen the boy.

_"I would hate to be Thomas right now."_

Monty muttered to himself with a shake of his head.

Thomas did have a habbit of wandering off sometimes, in fact most of the family did, Luda would leave at early hours in the morning to go down to her shop, or to visit her two friends who lived in a caravan a good half an hour away, Hoyt would take long trips in his sheriff car to see if he could pick up anyone for dinner, and Monty. Well Monty would remain at the house, being in a wheel chair ment that he would not be able to get around that far without someone else there to make sure he would not fall or anything.

Hoyt stood leaning against the table as he nodded his head or shaking it, a woman's voice could just be heard down the phone, and judging by the way that Hoyt was acting she was not telling him anything that he wanted to hear.

**"Alright. Just call if you see him."**

At the end of that sentance Hoyt slammed the phone down, he picked up his hand as he placed it against his face and dragged it down slowly, causing his lower lip to stretch and his eyes to almost pop out of his skull. Dropping his hand down by his side causing a loud smack to be heard, he walked towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of ice water. He would make himself some lemonade but Luda was not around, and she made the best lemonade. Just as he was about to take a sip of his ice water he pulled the glass away from his lips, as he narrowed his eyes and walked towards the kitchen door as he pushed it open which lead to the back garden, and there low and behold was Thomas limping towards the house. Hoyt held onto the glass rather tightly as he slammed it down on the counter, causing the ice cubs to jingle and some of the water to splash onto his wrist.

**"Thomas Brown Hewitt!"**

The sound of Sheriff Hoyt's voice was enough to pull Monty's attention away from his shows, which he was watching with a blank expresion on his face, now all he could show was annoyence and concern.

Thomas was clearly in trouble.

At the sound of his uncle's voice Thomas stopped limping and lifted up his head, his face was covered with a leather mask, he did wear a human flesh mask, but that was starting to decompose so he went back to his old mask. Brown eyes glared around before he found the source, of the person who shouted his eyebrows, moved together to show an expresion of fear and concern. Sure he was taller and much stronger than Hoyt, but Thomas turned into a puppy when ever Hoyt was around.

**"Where have you been?"**

Hoyt shouted at his nephew.

Thomas shrunk back when his uncle shouted at him, sure he should have seen this coming concidering, he had not let his family know where he was going. Rising up his hands he began to flap them around not because he was trying to get rid of a fly, it was just the things that he did to try and comunicate.

Hoyt stood watching his nephew his hands on his hips, not because he was trying to be the big scarey uncle it was just the way that he stood, as it made it look like had more authority.

Thomas during his mad hand movements was trying to explain to his uncle, that he had been at the slaughter house were he used to work, to see if there was any teenagers nosing around that, he could kill and bring back home, when he found no one he decided to stay there because it was nice and cool, during that time he slipped and sprained his ankle, which was why he was limping. After he was done he dropped his hands down infront of him as he began to nervoslouly twist his fingers causing them to click into place, his large eyes were starring at Hoyt pleading mentally that he would at least belive him.

Hoyt starred at his nephew with a harsh glare, before he nodded his head signalling that he belived him.

**"Alright I belive you. Now get inside."**

Thomas quickly walked inside.

Hoyt looked around their back garden breifly before following his nephew he was still angry at him, but he was not going to do anything to him, he was growing soft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes being the silent one pays off**

Luda May placed the phone down listening to the sound of it clicking, her tired green eyes fluttered closed behind her half moon glasses as she leaned her upper body forward, placing her withered old chin in her hand as she allowed the heat of the sun to shine down on her face, while the electric fans gave her some form of a breeze. She was resting against the counter which held, in the infected meat that was at least two months old, not even good enough for a simple pot roast.

Her shop much like her baby boy Thomas was her pride and joy.

The shop was tiny it had the look that would be better off situated in an old cow boy film. The name of the shop was painted in big red letters, but now after years of dust and grit being tossed around thanks to bikers and passing travellers the paint had faded along with the name. A simple plastic sign was found pressing against the window of the shop door -

_**Come on in. We are OPEN!**_

It was something that you would find on any old shop door, but the thing with this sign was that the closed side was covered in dust, this shop was open all hours rain or shine, customers or no customers the shop, played a huge part in the Hewitt's family survival.

As Luda May felt her muscules relax she knew that she would soon be drifting off into a light slumber, and unlike other times were she fight back the urge to fall asleep, she allowed her body to go through the natural process of getting to that time when she would drift off into dream world. But of course a woman's work is never done, Luda was brought out of her silent slumber by the sound of the door bell ratteling loudly, followed by the hinges creaking singalling that someone had come into her shop, another mouthfull for her family.

Luda straight away stood herself up, she fixed her glasses that were travelling down her magpie like noes, and smoothed down her dress which had a apron tied around her waist, she had the look of being a simple house wife. And that is what Sheriff Hoyt wanted. He figured the more innocent she looked the more easy it would be to have customers, trust her enough to know that she would not lie to them.

Luda's narrowed green eyes looked towards a young girl, possibly around the same age as her sweet Tommy, her heart melted just like the day when she found him in the dumpster.

This girl was not going to be dinner.

_"Well hello sweet heart."_

Luda spoke in a tone that for once was not forced.

The young girl who had grabbed Luda's attention spun her head in her direction, saphire blue eyes locked with dark green ones, the young girl had mousey brown hair, along with chalk white flesh with a few freckles on her cheeks, making her look like the innocent child.

"Umm.. H.. H.. ell...o"

Luda's smile only grew more along her plum painted lips, the girl spoke like an angel, yes she would be spared.

_"You ok sweet heart? You look like you have be-"_

Luda was caught off guard, it was not that this sweet innocent girl had a gun or knife, or that her over protective boy friend barged in, it was because all of a sudden tears travelled rapidly down the girls face, her head had bowed down and her shoulders were shaking. Luda quickly moved around the counter as she went straight to the girl, her wrinkled hands gripped tightly onto the girls shoulders as she steered her like a horse with reins, towards a old tale and chair and forced her to sit down.

What shocked Luda was that the girl did not fight, in fact she almost seemed releaved when Luda made her sit down. Pulling out a tissue she began to gently dap the girls, tear stained face.

_"Now tell me whats wrong."_

The young girl lifted her head up as she starred at Luda Mae, there was a nasty scar along her cheek, it looked like the sort of wound that you would see after a knife attack, this caused many questions to spark within side of Luda's mind as she began to frown, what had happened to this young girl?

"M.. M.. y fri.. end... He.. He.. dumped me... som... som..e.. wh.. ere al.. al.. ong the ro.. ad."

Luda did not failt to notice that when this girl said 'Friend' she said it with spit, almost anger.

_"Whats your name child?"_

Luda asked as she made a mental note within side of her mind to make sure that she told, Sheriff about this so called friend so that he would be able to get what is coming to him.

"Susie. My name is Susie."

_"Susie"_

Luda whispered the girls name, as she flashed her a small smile.

_"Well Susie, let me take you back to my home, we can get you cleaned up, and you can stay at my home, until you are fit enough to travel, or you can stay for as long as you want, it is up to you."_

Susie looked at Luda and flashed her a smile, it was the first smile she had shown in weeks, maybe being the silent girl in the nieghbourhood where she grew up was not a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes listening to strangers is a good thing**

** - **Ok to save any confusion here is how you can tell who is talking. Italics - Luda Mae. Bold - Sheriff Hoyt. Italics with a * - Uncle Monty. Boring old " " - Susie. Thomas you don't have to worry about as he will not be talking. You will hear about Susie's background soon as the story progress's.

Luda Mae drove back to the Hewitt home, her car was a simple light green green van, one of the many viechels that had been stolen from the teenagers who would fall victim to their clutches, as she drove her eyes glanced towards Susie, she watched the young girl rest her forehead against the dirty window, her mouth slightly opening showing off her front teeth, and her hand was risen as she pressed her finger tips against the window, as she dragged it down.

Luda couldn't help but smile, Susie really was such an innocent girl.

**Back at the Hewitt home**

Uncle Monty had fallen asleep in his wheel chair, his head had fallen backwards causing his cap that he was wearing, to land like a fallen leafe behind him, it seemed to be almost hiding in the shade. Hoyt was still in the kitchen leaning against the counter as he placed his glass of ice water against his forehead, in order to cool himself down and to collect up any sweat, that would drip down his forehead. Thomas was in the kitchen sitting at the table pushing around a plate of biscuits that had been left out by Luda for him incase, he would get hungry. He was only staying in the kitchen as he thought it best, to make sure that Hoyt would know where he was. Hoyt glanced towards his nephew as he narrowed his eyes at the boy, he didn't know why but right now his nephew was getting him angry, sure he would never hit the boy but he would shout at him, as it was the only way he seemed to get through to him.

**"Would you stop that?"**

Hoyt suddenly bellowed causing Thomas to flinch as he pulled his hand away from the plate, like it was nothing more than a hot rod, his dark eyes shot up towards his uncle as he starred at him not sure on what he had done wrong, as he was sure that he had remained silent and tried to not be annoying. Hoyt looked towards his nephew as he pulled the glass away from his forehead as he bowed his head and sighed, shaking his head slowly he lifted it back up as he looked towards Thomas with a look of pity.

**"I'm sorry Tommy."**

He whispered.

Turning his head he picked up the sound of tyres scrapping against the ground, along with a loud horn, which he regonised as being Luda's van. He pulled off one of his cheesey grins as he turned his head and looked towards Thomas.

**"Mamma's home."**

He spoke through a cruel purr.

Luda climbed out of the car Susie following her a few seconds later, her saphire eyes looked up at the large house, she felt chills go up and down her spine as she moved herself over towards Luds keeping close to her. Luda turned her head as she looked towards Susie, she allowed a small smile to come along her lips.

_"Its alright Susie."_

She spoke in a carring tone as she wrapped her arm around Susie's shoulder to try and make her feel more at home, Susie smiled as she moved herself closer into the comfort that Luda gave to her, something that she would usualy have to claw at with her family. As Luda and Susie walked up the steps and into the house they were greeted by Sheriff Hoyt, who looked Susie up and down like she was nothing more, than a burger on a bbq. Luda frowned and pulled Susie closer to her, she gave Hoyt a look that was secret between the family, and Hoyt knew what it ment.

This girl was a guest. A new family member. NOT food.

To day that Hoyt was disapoited was mild, to say that he was furious was about correct, but he knew better than to go up against Luda, once she had made up her mind about someone.

_"Susie. This is Sheriff Hoyt."_

Susie looked up towards Hoyt, her saphire eyes looking over his face and his clothing before she whispered.

"H.. Hello Sheriff."

Hoyt couldn't hold back a small smile that came along his salvia dripping lips, as he nodded his head at her, before picking it back up once more.

**"Hello to you Susie."**

Luda smiled proudly.

_"Susie why don't you go into the kitchen, I have to speak to Sheriff about something."_

Susie nodded her head.

As she left the warmth of Luda's side she walked towards the kitchen, Hoyt did not bother telling Susie that Thomas was in there, he wanted to hear her screams, sure it was mean to set up a young girl up like that but he needed some humour if he was not allowed to eat her. Susie walked into the kitchen, her saphire eyes looked around the rather simple looking kitchen, at first she did not Thomas, but Thomas had noticed her. His brown eyes looked up towards the female, she seemed so small and childish looking, sure she was wearing torn blue jeans and a dust covered white shirt that showed off the straps of her white bra, but her freckles and mousey brown hair made her look. Cute. As Susie turned her head in his direction Thomas bowed his head down trying to hide his face from Susie, thinking she would scream.

But Susie did not.

Instead she walked over towards him.

"H.. H.. H.. i. I'm Susie..."

She whispered.

Thomas slowly lifted his head up as he gazed at Susie, they starred at each other for at least five seconds unaware that Hoyt and Luda were watching with smiles that made them look like a proud mother and father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it time to admit something?**

** - This chapter does include metions of - R A P E. E. It is mainly about Susie's background.**

It had been two weeks since Susie had been living with the Hewitts, so far it was a match made in heaven. She knew how they survived but she was willing to, look past that because they were willing to let her live with them, and she did not have to do anything, disturbing or against her will.

She lay on her bed the sheets were a pale white cream, and rather thin though she liked this, the summer was long and hot and she prefered to wake up without her hair, sticking to her in sweats. But today she was over sleeping Luda was allowing her to do so, as Susie had helped her for hours yesterday preparing the meat for meals, and though it may not seem like something that is hard word, for someone like Susie who was nothing more than a sand in a bag, it took the wind right out of her. As Susie lay sleeping she began to turn around, her blankets wound around her bare legs tightly (she was only wearing shorts and a baggy shirt) it caused her to whimper out of fear, she pressed the side of her face against her pillow as she tried to muffle her whimpers as she closed her eyes tightly.

Unknown to her Thomas was walking towards her room, as unlike the rest of his family he was not doing anything that would prevent him from hearing anything unusual.

**Susies dream -**

Susie was tied down naked on an old bed, her legs were badly wounded and bleeding, her chest was heaving up and down causing her breasts to rise up and down, as she turned her head to look up at her bound hands, she couldn't help but whimper out of fear, her neck was badly bruised and red. Her hair was a tangled mess, as she twisted and tugged at the bounds that were keeping her against the bed.

The bed began to creek.

She snapped her head in the direction of the sound, her heat travelled up into her throat as she let out a loud whimper, when she saw her boyfriend crawl up towards her, he dragged his fingers over badly wounded legs, which caused Susie to arch her back and hiss in agony. Her boyfriend only laughed as he laid his naked body across her own, he lowered his head as he whispered against her ear.

**"Remind you of your family ways right?"**

Susie only twisted her head around trying to get away from his pot smelling breathing, tears began to trail down her face as she let out a small sob, she hated how he would bring up her past like that, making it sound like she enjoyed being abused by her father.

She could feel him moving around forcing the head of his hard cock to press against her tight enterance, she tried to wriggle her hips in order to get away from him, but it seemed that he had other ideas. Lowering his hand he gripped onto her hip to prevent her from moving, as he looked down at her with a look that could kill.

**"Keep your body still!"**

He hissed.

Susie being terrified obyed but that did not stop her from screaming, as he rammed himself right inside of her taking her veginity, the feeling of her being stretched to take him in was agony. She arched and wriggled trying to get away, but he didn't seem to care he continued to pound inside of her, his own head tilted back as he let out loud growls of pleasure.

"Thomas... Help!"

**Back in reality -**

Thomas who had been standing outside of Susie's room listening to her whimpers, flinched back at the sound of his name but he did not wait, he forced open her door and ran into the room, his eyes bulged within side of his skull as he saw her twisting and turning on the bed, tears coating her face. Thomas who had seen many people do this due to being in the basement every day for once, had no idea what he was ment to do. So he just stood there starring at her as his heart began to thud within side of his chest.

Luckily for him Luda heard.

She came running up the stairs her dress was hoisted up against her hip, to prevent her from tripping up and ending up like Uncle Monty. Running around Thomas who looked more like a statue in a park she went to the terrified Susie who was still stuck in her dream, as she picked her up, placing her in her lap and began to rock her as she whispered soothing words to her.

_"Hush child. Its alright. Its alright."_

She began to whisper as she stroked Susie's hair, and began to rock her gently.

Thomas watched, he couldn't help but remember when Luda would do that for him when ever he would wake up, from a nightmare about him being bullied. Susie was starting to come out of nightmare, she held onto Luda's dress as she let out a whimpers her body was shaking as she looked at her, her heart was thudding within side of her chest. Luda looked down at Susie and smiled in a gentle mother like way.

Susie turned her head in the direction where Thomas had been standing, but found that no one was there.

_"Are you ok now Susie?"_

Susie turned her head as she looked up at Luda, as she nodded her head, her chin was still quivering due to the fresh fear that was within her body, she stayed close to Luda afraid that if she was to pull away she would be back with her ex boyfriend. Luda continued to rock her gently, as she began to whisper a faint lullabye, in order to let Susie calm down a little more.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing mama's going to buy you a diamond ring."_

At the soft words that Luda was singing Susie was no longer shaking as bad, she seemed to have calmed down slightly which was a good enough sign for Luda.

_"Now child, lets get you cleaned up and ready for some breakfast."_

Back down stairs Hoyt was seated at the table eating some soup, sure it was not what you would expect to see someone eat at breakfast but he was not a ceral man nor a toast man. Uncle Monty was sat infront of the telly eating some toast with jam and peanut butter, every so often he would let out a loud chuckle causing crumbs to go flying onto his lap or shirt, which he would just lazily flick away with his fingers before he went back to watching his tv or eating his meal. Thomas was down stairs working on some left overs, he knew that if he cut them just right they would be perfect for Luda's stew.

Luda and Susie came down the stairs.

Susie was dressed in black jeans with a purple long sleeved top, which had black paints mark on it as this, was the style of the seated herself down at the table, as Luda prepared her some toast with jam one of Susie's favourite toppings. She chewed on it silently, her body only shaking slightly as she did not want to bring any attention to herself, she was grateful that Luda had not asked her about her nightmare, but she knew that it would not be long until she would have to confess to Luda what had happened in her life time.

Not that she was looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it time to admit something? Part 2**

** - Same title as before. To lazy to think up a new title and because it is much like the chapter before, expect this one goes into more detail. Thank you for the reviews I love them. =)**

It had been two hours since Susie had eaten her breakfast, now she was outside enjoying the not so rare drop of Texas sunlight that bore down on her.

Susie was sitting on the last step that was connected to the porch, her chin in her hands her hair covering up most of her face just leaving her left eye, able to peak out so that she would be able to gaze, at the dusty roads and yellow dried grass. Some people would find this some what boring, and would rather be smoking pot but Susie found it breath taking, she did not know why and she did not care how, but this place just made her feel so safe and at peace. It was stange concidering that just a few feet below where she sat people were being torn to shreds, and killed slowly in order to make sure that they grumbles in her stomach would leave and never return.

But that didn't bother her, she was just glad some people actually seemed to care about her, and not just her body like her old family did.

Thomas was watching her.

He did not mean to mind you, but there was just something about her something that made her stand out, and not in a bad way like himself. He was not hiding behind the front door or looking out through window that was connected to the room Uncle Monty would be seen watching his shows. He was up in his room. It was your basic room really, the walls much like the rest of the house were a light cream, the corners of his roof stained with a subtance that would better go un-named. An old chest of drawers situated a few inches to the left of his bedroom door, with a drawing pad and blunt overly used pencil. The book was open showing a picture of Susie that he had been working on, he was used to drawing animals - birds, wild dogs etc... But now he had found something to draw that actually had meaning. By his chest of drawers was his bed that was old and yet very strong, it was a singal bed large in length with a metal head board with chipped black paint covering it. The sheets were much like Susie's thin and pale in colour, he only had one pillow as having two pillows made him feel like he was suffocating. He stood infront of his bedroom window, his arms hung losely by his side his head was bowed down as he looked down his mask covered noes at her, he looked so much like a puppet that was waiting for its master's commands.

The master being Sheriff Hoyt.

But lately Thomas had been drifting away from Hoyt, maybe it was because lately there had not been that many pickings in the country side, or maybe it was just that Thomas was finally deciding to live life the way he wanted to. What ever the reason Luda and Monty had certainly noticed it, and secretly they were pleased as they did not like the way Thomas followed Hoyt around like an abused puppy, who had had it's noes smacked to many times with a rolled up newspaper.

Thomas fiddled with his apron.

Nerves were starting to sink in, he had been planning on going down and sitting with Susie, but the truth was they had not been spending that much time together, of course they would sit beside one another during meal times, and would nod to each other when ever they would pass when walking through the halls or up the stairs to use the bathroom, but neither of them had well had a conversation before. Thomas put it down to what Luda and Susie had talked about over breakfast, which made him less than convinced that he should go and speak to her.

**Flash Back**

Susie who had finished at least half of her toast concidering she had left the crusts something that she did not like, she couldn't fully understand why she wouldn't like them, it was just bread only tougher with a bit more flavour. Maybe it was just that she did not want to have curly hair, or maybe it was something in her genes. Pushing the plate away causing it to scrape against the table signalling to Luda who was busy reading a poetry book something her friend had given her, to help kill her boredom when she was working in the shop. She placed the book down page first in order not to lose her place. She did not like to bend the pages back as she felt like this would ruin the look of the book, yet she did not mind having blood stains on it. She pulled her half moon glasses down her crow like noes as they rested against her dress covered breasts, thanks to her pearl chain that was connected to her glasses preventing her from losing them.

She turned herself in her seat her hands on her lap, her hard eyes that certainly seemed to tell a tale of their own gazed at Susie who reminded her so much, of a younger Thomas.

_"Now. Tell me what your dream was about."_

Her voice was not forceful it seemed to be calm and welcomed, any form of explination no matter how foolish the person answering by sound.

Thomas was near by.

He had just walked down the stairs and was heading into the room that Susie and Luda were situated as he wanted to get something to eat, but at the sound of their talking he decided to just pause and listen. Not many people would belive it and some would even spit on the idea, but Thomas was a really good listener. Sure he never listened to the people in the basement when ever they would beg for their lives, but that was because his mind had destroyed their faces and replaced it with a face from his past, either one of the bullies who would make his life a living hell or one of his teachers, who would not give him the time of day if he ever asked.

To the outside world he was a monster, but in his home he was a misunderstood man or boy in Luda's eyes.

Susie lifted her head, mousey brown hair spilled over her face much like it would be doing when she would be out on the porch, saphire eyes starred at Luda almost like she was expecting the kind middle aged woman to hold a belt or even a red hot poker in her hand. But all she saw was a woman who was concidered about her.

It was so alien to Susie.

"My friend the one who "dropped" me off."

She did not use the term 'dropped' very lightly.

Luda nodded her head showing that she remembered Susie speaking about such a friend when they had first meet, Hoyt was still looking out for him.

"I was dreaming about him using me. Not so that he could get a girl or to make himself look like he could get someone, but using me for sex. He would tie me down to a bed and beat me till I could hardly walk. Sometimes he would leave me there for days, force feeding me food through a tube."

Luda's blood was boiling with anger but she said nothing as she did not want to inturupt Susie.

"One day he came home angry. He did not untie me like I expected him to, instead he stripped and then well..."

She began to fiddle around with her fingers.

"Raped me.."

Tears began to prickle her eyes as they stared to trickle down her face slowly, as she let out a small sniffle.

"He said I should like it as my father would sexualy abuse me when my mother was not around, then again she would physically abuse me when he was not around."

Susie really had no one to turn to when she was growing up.

Luda moved herself from her seat as she sat down in a seat that was closer to Susie, he gently pulled the weeping girl towards her own body, as she wrapped her arms around her and began to pet her gently as she started, to rock her slowly. Susie had burried her face into the crook of Luda's shoulder as she allowed her tears to fall, and her sobs to finally leave her emotionaly wounded body.

Thomas was angry.

Turning himself around he stormed into the basement not caring if him slamming the door disturbed Luda and Susie, his mind was clouded with anger and grief. It was feelings he was to used to, and right now he needed to get the feeling out of him. There was no one alive that he could take it out on, so he would just have to take his anger out on the corpses that lay scattered on the table, or even hanging from the hooks.

**Back in reality**

Thomas had left his bedroom window much like a child leaving an overly used toy. He walked out of his room not bothering to close his door as the cool air that was travelling through out the house, would go into his room making it cooler for him when he would sleep. Walking down the stairs he did not fail to hear the sound of Luda and Hoyt talking, it seemed that Hoyt had seen a teenage boy about two years older than Susie, travelling down this way during one of his many tours of the country and was going to go and inspect later on in the day.

Thomas hoped it was the man who had raped Susie, he wanted to make him pay.

Walking towards the front door he pushed it open slowly as he stepped outside, his heavy black boots making faint cracking sound due to him standing on stones that were once dust but had collected into a small heap. The sound of cracking caught the attention of Susie who spun her head and body around, Thomas could see the fear in her eyes and this caused him to back up again, but he soon paused at her voice.

"No its okay Tommy, you just startled me is all."

Thomas rose his hand as he placed the tips of his fingers against his heat and twisted his wrist a few times, his way of saying that he was sorry.

Susie smiled softly, for a killer Thomas certainly new how to be cute.

"Its fine Tommy really."

Susie was the only one apart from Luda who would call Thomas Tommy, he was grateful really as he preffered to be called this, it gave him a feeling of relief that he was infact human and not some freak like the bullies in school had made him out to be. Walking back outside he moved himself so that he was seated next to Susie, of course he moved himself to the side a little as he did not want to be to close to her, as they did not know each other all that well and he did not want to scare her. Of course Susie was not bothered by his mask, and the fact that he killed people, but there was always a fear inside of him that he would let something slip and break that tiny bond that had.

As Thomas sat with Susie he did not fail to notice her rubbing her cheek, the same cheek that had the knife wound which was now a simple scar.

Susie turned her head as she looked towards Thomas.

"Tommy...?"

Thomas turned his head as he looked at her.

"Do... Do you think theres more to me than meets the eye?"

Thomas starred at her with confussion over his face wondering what she could possibly mean by this, slowly he stretched his hand out as he began to gently stroke her cheek, for the first time he was feeling her soft skin and it made his cheeks turn a light pink due to him blushing, he had never done this to someone before. Susie leaned into his touch as she fluttered her eyelids closed and allowed herself to smile softly.

Seeing Susie smile Thomas figured he was doing something right, as he moved a little closer he soon froze at a voice.

_"Thomas. What do you think you are doing?"_

Thomas dropped his hand quickly as he turned his head at the same time as Susie as they both looked up towards a stern, looking Luda Mae. Thomas opened his mouth as if about to say something, though something the back of his mind seemed to remind him that he could not speak so he quickly closed it again.

_"Thomas go inside. Hoyt needs you."_

It was the truth. Hoyt needed Thomas as he was planning on going to find this male and he wanted Thomas because, well he wanted to bring the man alive and Thomas could knock anyone out without breaking a sweat. Thomas looked at Susie and then back at Luda as he shook his head, he wanted to stay with Susie.

Luda stepped forward.

_"I said now Thomas Brown Hewitt."_

Thomas knew better than to mess with Luda now, quickly he stood himself up as he ran into the house.

Luda looked down at Susie her face began to soften, she was not being mean to Thomas she just wanted to make sure that Susie did not feel threatned by him, she knew that he could over power anyone and she did not want Susie and Thomas to be on a rocky path.

_"You ok sweetie?"_

Susie flashed a smile and nodded her head, but all she could think about was that she wished Luda had not inturpted them, this was the first time she had felt close to Thomas and it was like it had been ruined. She made a mental note to go and see Thomas later on that night, maybe see if she could understand him better. It would be risky but she was willing to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Picking at scabs leaves scars.**

** - Sorry for the delay in updating. Been busy at the yard (horses) and with homework (college). Thank you to those who have left reviews.**

**angellic dragon - Thank you for the review. I was thinking about bringing her parents into the story but I think it will be a little hard to do, concidering that Susie was not born in Texas. You will how ever find out what happened to her parents later on in the story when her and Thomas get closer together. It will also help explain why she is not bothered about the Hewitts killing.**

**forgetmenotflowers - Thank you for the review(s). Really glad that your liking the story so far, reading your feed back for this story is really inspiring as it makes we want to write more. =)**

**musiqbunni - Thank you for the review(s). I didn't want Susie to be shocked by the way the Hewitts live as it would mean that she would be afraid of Thomas and thats not fair on him. ='( =)**

Susie was back in the room that Luda had given her when she had first stepped into the house, that reminded her of a mansion just without all of the gold and pearl framed mirrors. But in her mind this was a mansion - The cold hard cracked wooden floor boards were the soft polished marble, the thin white curtains that were stained with mold were fine silk curtains that would have to be pushed gently aside in order to bring light into the huge house. And Thomas... Thomas was the sweet shy stable boy who would risk everything in seeing the fair maid who was Susie.

The thought caused her cheeks to turn a light pink, and her lips to part letting out a small giggle that she tried to cover up by taking a clump of her mousey brown hair and covering up her mouth causing her to inhale the sweet scent of the shampoo that she used to make her hair nice and bouncy, as she knew that Thomas loved to play with her hair when ever Luda was not looking.

Thomas was sat on the edge of his bed, his head was bowed down as locks of his dark brown hair dangled in line with the corner of his eye so that he was just able, to make out the slow movements of his hair that was being made when ever he would take in a deep breath of air, before he would let out a loud sigh again. His heart was racing madly inside of his chest, not because he had just come out of the basement where he had managed to kill a young male who had been hitch hiking, due to his car breaking down. His heart was racing madly in his chest because he was thinking about Susie, her innocent scent still lingered on his large hands but he dared not sniff his fingers in fear, that if he did it to much the scent would leave along with the wonderful feeling inside of him. He had gotten this feeling once before with the spoilt girls, up at his high school who had breasts bigger than brains. They certainly proved that when one of them had pulled his mask off, and scratched at his face causing his cheek bones to be covered in welts and small cuts that bled rapidly. He had gotten them back though. He had killed one of the females by just smashing her face until it was nothing more, than a jelly that had been disturbed when it was trying to set. The other girl... Well Hoyt sorted her out. Thomas of course never found out what happened to her but he could guess by the ugly smirk on Hoyts face, that it was nothing that he would want to know about. And something that he did not want to put Susie through. Maybe that was why he tried to be around so much when ever Hoyt was in the room, like he was warning the old man off that Susie was his. Tears began to brim the chainsaw killers eyes. It was true...

**Thomas loved Susie**

2 hours later -

Susie was out on the front porch sitting on a rocking chair beside Uncle Monty who was fast asleep, his glasses had fallen down his noes causing them to rest on his upper lip. Susie would have sorted them out for him but she did not want to disturb him, and she had to admit it was rather comical. Rolling around her eyes she turned her head as she rested her cheek bone against the withered old flower pillow, that had been attatched to the rocking chair to make it more comfortable, much like a hamoc. But as she rested her head on the pillow she wished that it was Thomas she was resting against. She did not understand how she could be having these feelings when she had only known Thomas for a short period of time, maybe it was because he was the only one who did not treat her like she would break, or that she was a walking ice lolly - Something that Hoyt had a habbit of doing. Or maybe it was just that even though he never spoke, Susie could tell that there was so many things he wanted to say but was just to nervous to speak. As she began to close her eyes to allow her body to fall into a light slumber she was shaken awake, not by a hand on her shoulder but by the sound of tyres schreeching to a sudden halt a few inches away from the porch.

Hoyt was back. And he had caught a live one.

Dust coated the bonnet of the car as a rather hysterical sweaty Hoyt jumped out of the gun, his shirt covered in at least an inch of blood, his face was coated in dust and dirt as he wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist before spitting some tabacco onto the ground. Yellow teeth on show as he looked up towards a startled Susie and a rather pissed off looking Monty who reminded him of a tortise, that had got caught on the wrong end of his shell.

**"Tommy! Thomas get the fuck out here now!"**

Susie turned her head in the direction of the front door a look of longing easily seen in her eyes as she waited for Thomas to come out, into the hot Texas sun in all of his glory. And he did. He pushed open the door like it was nothing more than weak branches on a winter tree, his face was covered with his usual leather mask, his apron tight around his chest showing off the muscules that were being hidden thanks to his shirt that was a light brown with splatters of blood. She did not hesitate to notice that his left pant leg was torn, possibly from it getting caught on the leg of the table, or maybe one of the hostages had tried to grab at him when he was trying to pick who to kill next for a meal. He did not hang around he marched down the stairs, and went straight towards Hoyt, his hidden dark eyes looking at him up and down as he waited on orders.

**"Well what you standing around for boy, reach in there and get that son of a bitch out of my damn car."**

Carrie narrowed her eyes, she did not like the way that Hoyt treated Thomas he was not some puppy, he was a full grown man who had feelings. Sure he may not know how to show them but it did not mean, that Hoyt could treat him like that.

Thomas seemed to take no notice as he pulled open the back door of the sheriff's car, stretching his hands out he gripped onto the body of the male who was just about breathing. Thomas pulled him out feet first before he gripped onto the males waist and tossed him over his shoulder, something that Carrie was getting used to seeing lately. But this time instead of leaving like she usualy would or turn away to have a conversation with either Luda or Monty depending, on who was in the room she couldn't help but stare her eyes had turned into saucers and her mouth had opened wide to create a small 'o' shape. Hoyt had already made his way up the first two steps of the porch as he paused, seeing the shocked expresion on Susie's face. He grinned as he leaned himself forward placing his hand on her shoulder, and whispered.

**"I thought you might react this way. Don't worry princess Thomas will make sure he is tortured."**

Thomas had walked up the steps and was standing behind Hoyt, his eyes were clouded over with a look of jealousy as he watched what was going on between Hoyt and Susie. His eyes soon glanced towards Susie's expresion and then the man who was tossed over his shoulder, his mind began to do some calcuation before he started to work out just exactly who was over his shoulder.

- It was the man who raped Susie. Her so called "friend". -

Thomas knew now that he was going to make sure that this man was going to pay, for all of the hurt that he had brought upon Susie, and he was going to make sure that no one was going to stop him.

Letting out a deep breath he moved himself around from Hoyt and back into the house, as he walked past the kitchen Luda was washing up the dishes lightly humming to herself to prevent the ringing within her ears being so loud.

With one arm around the males waist he used his spare hand to jingle around with the door handle of the basement before, he pulled the door causing it to roll to the side thanks to the brand new wheels that had been attatched to it making entering with someone on his shoulder far more easier for himself. He made his way down the stairs walking like he was nothing more than a solider, marching into battle and at the moment that is what it felt like he was doing. He was going into battle to take down the man who had Susie pain and humliation.

Susie after managing to sneak past Hoyt when Monty began to rant at him on how it was hard enough for him to try, and sleep during the night hours that having a quick nap would do him a world of good, and Hoyt was arguing that if he did not travel fast that bastard in the back of the car would have woken up and tried, to get his car off of the road. Walking towards the basement as she took the same route as Thomas passing the humming Luda she peered towards the door, mencing looking steps that would lead her towards Thomas. Sucking in some breath which was a bad idea concidering, the basement air was thick with the smell of decomposing bodies. She covered her mouth to cover, up the cough that was just itching to come out. Silently she began to walk down the stairs the sounds of groaning could be heard.

It was clear her "friend" was being put through mild torture.

The corners of her mouth started to twitch as she forced the muscules within her mouth to shut down, so that the smirk would not be seen. She paused once she had reached the step that was much larger than the others, she looked down at the floor that was partly flooded, it certainly explained why when ever Thomas would come back up that he would leave foot prints on the carpet. The image caused a smile over her lips something that she did not mind being shown.

She watched Thomas carefully.

He had placed the male flat on his back. Then he grabbed ahold of the males left wrist keeping him in place as he placed a cool piece of iron on the males wrist, and began to nail it down causing the male to twitch and let out a pathetic grunt. Well his blood circulation was being cut off. Susie flinched with every bang that seemed to trail through the large room, but that did not stop her from watching what Thomas was doing, it was almost like she was hooked. Slowly she moved herself forward but just as her foot was about to be placed the cool water, she knocked over a knife. It must have fallen out of the pocket of one of the hostages as some of the males, were people who liked to think that they were hard, and could not be tackled down like a squealing piglet.

The knife tumbled down the step and landed in the water, creating ripples. Susie felt her breathin hitch within her throat out of fear and the fact, that she knew that this sound could not be muffled.

But it seemed that she was wrong...

Thomas did not seem to notice the sound as he was to busy hammering down the males ankles, Susie bowed her head down as she let out a small sigh of relief. Dropping her foot into the water she gripped onto the wood that created the banister, to make sure that she would not slip and cause any sort of humliation on herself. She watched the way that Thomas moved, his head bowed down his shoulder blades pushing through his shirt as he took deep intakes of breath which Susie had managed, to understand that this sort of breathing was showing that he was angry. Angry with the male who was pinned down at his mercy. It made Susie wonder if he acted like this around all of the hostages, as she had never watched him doing something that he was good at. Walking through the water that was thicker than it looked which caused, the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up in disgust as she gritted her teeth trying to keep her cool as she did not want to bring any unwanted attention to herself.

She moved herself into the darkness so that she would be hidden from Thomas, as she knew that she should not be down here.

Thomas backed off from the male. His dark eyes were narrowed as he stretched out a hand and pushed the tips of his fingers against the males cheek bones, even slipping his fingers into the mans warm mouth feeling his rubbery tongue and his teeth that judging by the gaps he needed some fillings. Pulling his fingers out from the males mouth he wiped his hand down his apron as he pulled, his eyebrows together causing his face to show a form of disgust. Clicking his tongue against the top part of his jaw he turned and walked in the same direction that Susie was standing, not because he knew that she was there but because there was something there that he would need.

Susie's heart began to hammer loudly in her chest, she was sure that if her quick breathing would not give her away, then the hammering in her chest certainly would.

Thomas stretched his hand into the darkness the palm of his hand, coming in contact with Susie's shoulder. Both Thomas and Susie's eyes widen. Susie out of fear and Thomas out of confussion, without thinking Thomas gripped onto Susie's shirt causing her to flinch in pain and gave her top a hard yank causing her to come out of the darkness and colid with his solid chest. Thomas stopped breathing as he realised just who it was that was hiding in the darkness, Susie lifted her head up as she gazed up at the man.

"Th- Th- omas I- I-"

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Sorry to leave it like that. xD You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. Oh and just a quick note - Expect alot of cliffhangers with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is luck even real?**

Susie could not begin to think over the fears that were flowing through her mind as she stood, starring up at the man who was at least a good three or four inches taller than herself. Her body that had doubled in heat which was mainly focused around her cheek bones, and the tips of her ears due to the blood rushing towards her face making it look like she was blushing, but the way that her body was shaking anyone would think that she was cold or even freezing.

Thomas starred down at Susie he saw the way that her face flushed making her look cute, but he also saw the way that her body was shaking, he could feel her shaking and this caused a wire within his heart to snap. Was Susie afraid of him? Did she really think that he could possibly harm her? Sure he knew that he harmed people but he knew Susie, from a pathetic biker. Keeping ahold of her wrist he held tightly onto her as he backed up pulling her with him.

Susie tried to go silently, but the feeling of Thomas's large hand holding onto her, she was sure that her wrist was going to break. And though she did not want to anger him she could not help the pleas, that rained past her lips.

"Thomas... Thomas please stop your hurting me..."

Thomas hated hearing what Susie was saying to him but he had to make sure, that she understood she was not allowed down here, he backed up until he saw the stair case in the corner of his eye he paused as he finally let go of her wrist. Susie let out a loud hiss of pain when the feeling within her wrist started to travel back, her flesh had turned a rather sore looking red, already around the edges of the red was small black and blue dots, signalling that there was going to a nasty bruise. As tears began to dribble down her face she looked up towards Thomas, only to see that his eyes were clouded with anger and his hand was pointed to the stairs.

"But Thomas..."

She started to plead but all Thomas did was point towards the stairs with force, and anger. Susie knew better than to stay when she was not wanted, her head bowed down as she nodded before walking up the stairs placing her badly bruised wrist by her side hoping, to keep it out of the view of Thomas. Tears began to trail rapidly down her face as she sniffled, once she had left the sour smelling basement she made her way towards the stairs so that she could go to her room away, from the rest of the family who would surely want to know what was wrong, and she did not want to get Thomas into trouble, she knew how strict Luda Mae could be. Walking up the stairs she tried to ignore the throbbing of her wrist, and focus on getting out of the way. Luckily for her Luda was to busy washing up the dishes and thinking about meal she was going to cook her hungry family. Susie could not be more happy when she opened the door to her room with her good hand, silently closing the door behind her she walked over towards her bed. Sitting down on the thin matress she placed her sore wrist in her lap, she knew that it was not broken, she could still move her fingers and slightly twist her wrist from side to side, but she did not want to over do it.

"How could I have been so stupid...?"

She whispered to herself as a singal tear rolled down her face.

Thomas had remained in the same position long after since Susie had left and gone up into her bedroom, it was not that he was frozen with fear he was more frozen with shock, he could not belive what he had just gone and done to her. It wasn't like she was trying to help the slime bag on the table escape, nor was it like she was trying to disarm him to prevent him from, doing what he did best. Dropping his arm back by his side he walked over towards the unconcious man, his eyes looked at the males face he was not that good looking, but in Thomas's eyes he was much more handsome than him. He picked up the sledge hammer that was laying lazily on the table, the same sledge hammer that he had used to hammer down the male, he wanted to bash the males brains in but he could not bring himself to do it.

Not now.

He blinked as he dropped the sledge hammer listening to it, land with a 'thud' on the ground, before falling to the side under the table. Double checking that the male would not be able to get out he turned and left the basement not wanting to be around, the man who had hurt Susie any longer. With his back to the front door as he slid the basement door closed, he did not notice Hoyt walk in sweaty and smelly.

Until how ever he heard his voice.

**"Tommy!"**

Thomas turned himself around rapidly as he looked at his uncle watching as Hoyt walked over to him, Thomas pressed himself against the door to the basement mainly, to make sure that he would not try to get in and because he was a little afraid.

Hoyt looked at his nephew and grinned at him.

**"You finished up that scum bag Tommy?"**

Thomas turned his head as he looked at the basement door, he hated lying to his family but he did not want to be sent back down there, to kill the man. He looked back at his uncle as he nodded his head, causing some of his dark hair to move from behind his mask and ears and came infront of his face instead. Hoyt looked at his son with a frown along his lips, his eyes began to narrow as he walked towards his nephew making Thomas flinch and step back from him, the silence that was circling them was making Thomas's ears ring with annoyence.

**"Good lad Thomas."**

Thomas let out a small breath of relief as his body relaxed hearing that his uncle had belived him, he looked down at his shoes as Hoyt looked at him before walking into the kitchen so that, he would be able to go and tell Luda the good news. Thomas moved away from the basement door as he made his way towards the front door, so that he would be able to go outside and clear his head, maybe even work out just how he was ment to tell Susie that he was sorry for hurting her.

Back in the kitchen Luda and Hoyt were talking.

_"Our Tommy is such a good boy, I'm sure that he made sure that man down stairs paid for what he did to Susie."_

Luda spoke with pride as she stood putting the plates away. Hoyt stood leaning against the side, his head bowed down as he sucked in his lower lip before he started, to chew on it slowly his head shook in disapoitment.

**"I think Thomas lied to me. I don't think he really did kill that boy."**

As the words came into Luda's ears she dropped the china plate onto the ground, causing it to crash and break into two parts along with some smaller parts, that would cut someone's foot if they were to walk into the room barefoot.

_"Hoyt don't say such things, Tommy is a good boy and he knows better than to lie to us."_

Luda spook as she pulled out a ugly yellow broom and began to sweep up the broken pieces of the plate, to prevent any accident from happening, after what had happened with Monty she wanted to make sure, that no one else in her family was hurt.

Hoyt rulled his eyes as he walked out the kitchen, he knew that Thomas was lying to him and he was going to prove it to the rest of his family. Walking towards the basement door he turned his head as he looked over his shoulder making sure that Thomas was not around, luckily for him Thomas was outside standing on the dusty road that was a few feet away from the house, his head lowered as he looked down at the ground still thinking on what he was ment to do. Susie probally hated him now for what he had done to her, and the way that he had treated her, but he needed to make sure that she would not see, what he was going to do to the male who had wounded her.

He did not want her to fear that he would do the same thing to her.

Hoyt pulled the open the door as he walked inside he did not go straight down instead he crouched down as he looked through the small gap, his eyes narrowed as his teeth grinded when he saw the male laying on the table alive.

**"He is in so much trouble."**

He spoke through a snarl as he gribbed onto the stair before he stood himself up and marched out of the basement, his hands had turned into fists as he swayed his arms by his side the hairs along the back of his neck had risen up and his cheek bones, had turned a light red his nostrils were flaring like he was nothing more than a bull getting ready to charge into a red flag.

**"Thomas!"**

Thomas who stood in a world of his own with no weapon to defend himself with slowly turned, his head as he looked over his shoulder towards his uncle, who looked pissed off. At first Thomas was dumb struck but it did not take him long to work, out that he had been caught in his own web of lies. Thomas backed up from his uncle as he started to cower back. Hoyt had stopped right infront of his nephew showing no sign of fear towards him.

**"You lied to me. Do you know much I hate liars...? Well I oughta-"**

The conversation went on like this, Hoyt shouting at Thomas like he was nothing more than a naughty little boy, while Thomas just stood there taking in the abuse not even bothering to try and explain why he had lied to his uncle as he knew that Hoyt would not bother in listening. Hoyt was someone that you could not reason with no matter, how big a man you were.

Susie who had come down stairs and walked outside to sit in the sun as she loved to watch the sunset, was startled to hear shouting. At first she thought Hoyt was shouting at some biker who tried to make a run for it, but as she walked down the porch just managing to step over a bear trap that had been laid out to catch any unsuspecting runners, she saw to her horror that it was Hoyt who was shouting at Thomas. Her heart travelled up from her gutt and into her mouth, she moved herself so that she was hidden behind one of the trees as she did not want Hoyt or Thomas to see her.

She knew how humliating it was to have an auidence when you were being told off.

**"You better get back down there and sort out this mess else you will be in a whole world of pain!"**

Hoyt shouted at his nephew as he turned and walked off like he was nothing more than a soilder, he walked into the house and slammed the front door.

Susie watched as Thomas bowed his head down and rubbed at his eye, he was not crying but he was very close to doing such a thing. Susie moved herself around from the tree as she made her way towards, the man who had showed her nothing but kindness, and decided to comfort him. She paused by his side noticing that he had not noticed her as he was to busy starring down at his shoes. Susie wrapped her thin arms around his waist. Thomas flinched at first when he felt someone hug him, at first he thought it was Luda but looking down his eyes widen to see that it was Susie.

Susie looked up towards him and smiled softly.

"Its ok Tommy... Its ok..."

At Susie's words Thomas wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek bone on her head, he held her against him not wanting to break the bond, that they had. All the fear from his uncle had soon left him and all he could think about was Susie.

Back in the basemnt the male known as Martin or Creek to his friends was starting to ster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Being in the wrong place at the wrong time does have its advantages**

** - ****This chapter does include - Graphic Torture. Almost death. Mentions of rape. **

**angellic dragon - Thank you for the review. There will be other villians in the story but so far Creek is going to be the only one.**

Creek's dark green eyes looked towards his steel nailed down wrists and ankles, his eyes narrowed out of confussion he tried to wriggle his hand out. But every time he tried to move his hand it felt like his flesh was peeling, he gritted his teeth as he let out a loud hiss. Resting his head back down against the table he turned his head as he looked around, his eyes casted around looking at the strange objects that were hanging from the ceiling -

Meat hooks. Meat hooks that were covered in blood and what looked like sort of leather, from a jacket. Tables coated in weapons - knives. hammers. nails. chains. rope. And what looked like a chainsaw...

Creek was unsure on what to make of this place it was like something that you would see out of a horror film, he shook his head as he looked away from the table and focused on the stairs that were a light brown in colour, due to the light from up stairs casting down. Creek arched his back as he began to wriggle his feet and hands again, his fingers stretched out as he tried to reach the knife that was just a few inches, from his finger tips but in this position it was like it was miles away from him. Lifting his head up he tried to move his hand, he could move a little but he would have to stop every few seconds due to the steel that was hammered down around his wrist would make it to painful.

_**"Come on you asshole..."**_

He muttered to himself as he forced his skin to break as he pushed hs hand further trying to reach the knife, his finger tips managed to just lightly graze against the handle, causing the knife to turn away from him. Creek gritted his teeth as he let out a loud growl his head tilted backwards.

_**"Fuck sake"**_

Curling his lips he made a light humming noise like the sound you make when you lift up a heavy load.

Once again he tried to grip onto the knife his fingers touching against the handle, he stretched out his middle finger like he was saluting someone. His nostrils began to flare as he coiled the tip of his finger, around the handle managing, to just tug it closer to himself, a sickening grin came along his lips as he watched the knife coming closer.

_**"Yes... Yes..."**_

He began to pant out like some over hormonal teenager.

Once he managed to drag the knife closer to him using one finger he stretched out the other finger, as he started to wind it around the handle he could feel the heat from handle pressing against the palm of his hand, that was starting to sweat from the pressure. He could feel the cold stell slicing through his wrist, causing his flesh to turn from red raw to sliced open causing some blood to trickle down his flesh, onto the table as it travelled through the cracks like it was nothing more than an innocent stream. The knife was so close to being his he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, he knew that if he could just get the knift he might be able to pry at the cold hard steel and get out of this joint.

_**"Almost..."**_

He whispered as he started to wind all of his fingers around the blade. Just as he was about to pull the blade towards his hand, pressure was placed on his upper arm and it held him down like he was nothing more than a wild bore, his movemenst stopped not because he wanted them to he was so close in pulling the blade towards himself so close to trying to get free. Wide angry fearful eyes turned towards the person who had prevented him from getting away, he had never seen anything like it before. The man was huge in hieght and by the look of his hands he was certainly, someone that you would not want to go up against in the wrestling ring.

_**"What the fuck...?"**_

His question went unanswered by words as the man who loamed over him gripped onto his upper arm and pulled, the knife out from his hand but he did not toss it aside, he kept it in his much larger hand his eyes were balls of anger and rage.

It was Thomas.

As he starred down at the man named Creek all of that anger inside of him started to return again, he rose his hand up which held the knife and slammed it down on Creek's arm pushing through muscule tissue and bone. Creek tossed his head and yelled out in pain, his head snapped back forward again as he looked at the male with hate.

_**"You son of a bitch!"**_

Thomas was not listening to the pathetic excusse known as threats, his mind was looking back on the conversation that he had with Susie.

** . B A C K**

_"Thomas...?"_

_Susie whispered as she kept her arms wrapped around him, her head lifted as her eyes locked up with his dark brown ones. Thomas lowered his gaze as he looked at the female wrapped in his own arms, his head slowly tilted to the side unsure, on what she was going to say to him. Susie placed the palm of her hand against his chest as she felt teh rough fabric of his apron._

_"I want you to kill him..."_

_Tears swelled up inside of her eyes when she said this, she did not want to say these words but it is what she wanted, and if anyone was going to kill Creek she wanted it to be Thomas. Thomas starred down at her shocked and taken back by her request, he knew that he was going to kill Creek but to hear her asking him to do it. It was strange almost alien to him. But never the less he nodded his head. Susie smiled she rested her head against his chest again, as she stroked the strange fabric of his apron._

_"Thank you..."_

_She whispered._

**E N D . O F . . B A C K**

Thomas pulled the blade out from Creek's arm watching as the blood dribbed down it, his eyes were drawn towards the wound that he had created, it seemed to be gawping like a fish out of water. He admired the wound for a few more seconds before he placed the tips of the knife against the wound, and started to push back at the flesh his eyes widen as he watched the blood flowing out freely, he placed his fingers into the wound dirty nails scraping at bone and broken viens, his finger tips running against the rough jagged area.

Creek gritted his teeth his head was shaking from side to side as he tried to prevent himself, from screaming out thinking that this beast only killed and wounded when they were screaming and begging for it to end. But unknown to him Thomas did not take pleasure in that, he took pleasure in seeing the faces of the bullies on his victims, Creek struggling around just made it more enteraining for him.

Pulling his fingers out from the wound he set back to peeling and skinning at the flesh, he watched as he pushed the blade along the flesh how it started to roll up, like freshly pushed back grass. His eyes watched in fasination as the viens became more and more, viewable. He paused his hands covered in blood. His fingers gripped onto one of the viens and started to pull it out of the arm, much like spaghtti the vien seemed to have no end. He gripped onto the knife as he sliced through the vien, not many would belive it but the vien was hard and thick not so easy to cut through, but for Thomas it was as easy as slicing a side of cheese. Looking at the vien that was almost as long as long as his arm, he placed it down in what looked like a bed pan. He knew that Luda would be able to make something out the viens, and if not well he would just toss them out. Thomas went back to Creek he looked at his skinned arm, Thomas had been doing this along time and knew that he would be able to make the victim live through the pain.

Working at a slaughter house had taught him that.

Instead of going straight for the other arm he placed the knife into the pocket of his apron, and untied Creek's belt. Creek being the less coporative of victims placed his rear end squarely against the table as he tried to prevent Thomas from taking off his belt, his eyes were wide with anger as he glared at the male.

_**"I know a big guy like you rarely gets laid but I am not going to be your bitch!"**_

Creek tried to make himself sound intimidating but his words were just coming out in breathless, pants due to where the pain in his arm had started to attack at his nerve endings. Thomas ripped the belt away from Creek's tence hips he tossed it over his shoulder listening to it landing on the piano, making soft noises. His clumsy hands moved over the button as he undid it with ease, before dragging down Creeks zipper, he slipped his hands onto Creek's hips and pulled down the trousers dropping them onto the damp floor. Thomas arched a brow in confussion as he looked at down at the boxers, that Creek was wearing they showed some sort of odd cartoon of Batman and Robin.

Thomas was confussed on what sort of grown man would wear boxers like this.

Opening his mouth causing a small gap to be seen within his mask he let out a loud sigh causing his chest to deflate he looked around briefly before he saw what he was looking for. A meat hook. Gripping onto it he leaned himself forward as he dragged the tip of it down the males cheek bone and along his neck and shoulder blade, watching the way that Creek's flesh moved under the light pressure that he was giving. Thomas's breathing was heavy as he moved down the mans shirt covered chest then towards, his hips. He hooked the weapon into Creek's boxers and pulled them down past his hips causing wirey brown hair to be on view along with the first part of Creeks penis.

Thomas wasted no time in ripping Creek's boxers off leaving him exposed.

Creek tried to move his hands out from the steel that was holding them down, but no matter how much he struggled he just seemed to wound himself even more, there was no way he would be able to get out to cover himself and to stop this humliation.

Thomas dragged the tip of the hook slowly over Creek's length his dark eyes watching the thick flesh. But the more he starred at Creek's length and ball sack the more he could, hear Susie crying out for help as this male below him humliated her.

** . **

_"He always took me. It didn't matter if we were in the mall or at our apartment he would take him and promise me he would make me, feel like my father had tried to make me feel..."_

Susies memory -

Susie found her face deep in the pillows her hips were risen up high, and her body was moving forward at a rapid pace her wrists were fastened to the bed posts. Her mouth open as she cried out in sheer pain as Creek remained above her slamming himself into her over and over again, she could feel his heavy ball sack slapping against her. No matter how much she moved to try and get out of the situation it would only cause her, wrists to burn and bleed.

_"I could never do anything... Thomas..."_

_Thomas stretched his hand out as he lightly pressed the tips of his fingers against her cheek bone, and began to lightly stroke at her flesh remembering how this had soothed her after, she had spoken to Luda about her nightmare. Susie smiled as she leaned into the touch..._

**E N D . O F . . B A C K**

With this memory in mind Thomas did not hesitate in making his next move to make sure, that he would hurt Creek the way he had hurt Susie.

He placed the tip of the hook against the head of Creeks penis and pushed it through the thick flesh, and began to drag it down he held onto the base of Creek to make sure that the length would not slip. Blood spurted onto his mask and onto his arms as he kept on pushing the hook through, watching as the length started to split in two. It was like slicing bread in half.

Creek tossed his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs the muscules, around his neck and shoulders started to become tence as he arched his back his hips could not move as Thomas had placed his arms against them while he worked to make sure that he would not slip.

Pulling the hook away from the now weeping penis he placed it against Creek's ball sack as he slit open one watching as it seemed to just deflate, like it was nothing more than a balloon. He slipped the hook underneath the wirey hair watching as it started to get tangled, he pressed the sharp point against the sack as he pushed through it watchingh as the hook started to disapere. He pushed further as he twisted his hand to the side lowering the hook as the sack started to seperate from its buddy.

_**"Gah..! Fuck..! Stop..! Stop..!"**_

Thomas did stop but not so that the torture was over, he meerly stopped as he pulled the ball sack off, he watched as the viens and muscules tried to remain connected, but all he did was rise his hand with the hook and sliced clean through. He placed the sack into the steel bowl like plate, leaving the meat hook behind as he would not be needing it for a while. He picked up the knife once more as he looked down at Creek who lay on the table breathing heavily, he was very much alive and right now he was hating it.

Blood was coating his legs and inner thighs, his penis was nothing more than sliced open sausage, his head turned from side to side as he let out loud pants his eyes were filling up with tears as they started to trail down his face. His lower jaw was quivering as he let out a loud whimper.

_**"Please stop... Please..."**_

Creek began to plead like he had made Susie plead all those years ago.

Thomas ignored him he placed the tip of the knife against the males belly button as he pushed it through the flesh and began to drag, his hand to right as he sliced open the males chest. The cut was smooth with some clumsy stumbles here and there, his chest was heaving as he began to breath heavily, once he had reached Creek's side he pulled the blade out as he did the same to Creeks other side slicing through with ease he placed the knife down.

Creek looked up at Thomas with wide eyes.

Thomas starred at Creek with a look of anger and hate before he slipped his large hand into the wound, that he had made watching as hs hair seemed to just disapere, his wrist bumping and pushing against the opening so that more of his hand would be able to get in. His fingers wrapped around rubbery subtance known as inestines. He gripped onto them and began to pull them out of Creek's stomach, watching as clumps of blood fell onto the floor or table with a splash or a splat.

Creek was starting to grow pale his mouth was still wide open, as he bellowed and hollared out of pain, his throat becoming sore he knew that it would not be long before he would die of blood loss.

Thomas knew it to.

As he placed Creek's insides on the plate watching as they hung over like useless laundry. He gripped onto the knife and then onto Creeks hair, he narrowed his eyes before slicing open Creeks neck with one swift movement of his hand.

Watching as Creek jolted as blood started to trail out from the corner of his mouth he placed his arms by his side, his body was shaking. He was not the only one who was shaking. Susie had made her way down the stairs and was hiding in the darker part of the stairs, watching everything that Thomas had done. Her eyes were wide along with her mouth which remained hung open.

He had done it he had killed Creek like she asked...


	9. Chapter 9

**People weren't born to be alone**

** - So very sorry for the late reply, just started back at college it is my last year! Horray. Anyway because of the long wait I am writting two chapters for this story along with one chapter for the other stories, please read and review. (:**

Dinner time came by, but unlike the rest of the day it did not fly by instead it seemed to drag, like waiting for a important to print out when, there was only half an hour before it would have to given in. Hoyt seated himself at the head of the table his sheriff hat rested by his left arm, he was busy slouched in his seat as he spat onto his badge and began to polish it, with his greasy fingers.

Uncle Monty was seated on the right side of him, his head bowed down causing his large glasses to slid down his crow like noes, his lips were pushed out in the form of a pout, his eyes were closed due to him snoozing before dinner.

Luda was still in the kitchen leaning over a large pot, she mixed around the strange lumpy stew with an old wooden spoon, her plum coloured lips were twisted into a proud smile, her grey hair as always was tied back into a bun as she wore her green flower dress. Her left hand rested on her hip as she played around with the stitching of her dress, a faint tune easily heard being pushed from her lips. The person that was in the stew, was not your regular biker, it was Creek. And Luda saw it great pleasure, in knowing that he would not be able to hurt Susie anymore.

Susie was seated at the table a seat away from Hoyt, her head much like Uncle Monty's was bowed down as she looked at her hands that rested on her lap, though she had been very proud of what Thomas had done for her she could not help but feel fearful.

She had never witnessed the horror that he could do at first hand...

Her chewed finger nails brushed against her wrist, covering her flesh in small red angry welts, that she easily soothed down with the tips of her fingers, or the coolness of the table that was perfectly smoothed down to prevent anyone, from cutting themselves. A small smile was easily carved on her face as she started to imagine, a small toddler Thomas running around, and bumping into things, her mouth opened as a small giggle escaped her lips she quickly covered her mouth, hoping that no one around the table had noticed her slip up. But it seemed that Monty was just about waking up so his mind was still fuzzled, and Hoyt was to proud looking at his reflection in a smudged polished badge.

And Thomas... well Thomas was clearing up downstairs to make sure that the table, would be clear when a new victim would come into the house that Hoyt would have picked up.

She turned her head as she looked over her shoulder, hoping that Thomas would be standing behind her, but seeing that the basement door was still closed she knew that Thomas would not be up for a while, or until Luda would call him for Dinner.

Dinner was a family afair.

Susie looked back down at her hands, just as Luda walked into the dinning room, carrying the pot, which was covered with a thin lid, Susie could smell the food and it made her realise just how hungry she really was, her stomach let out a muffled growl thanks to her wrapping her arm, around her stomach to prevent the family from hearing the noise as it made her feel embaressed.

_"Sounds like someone is hungry._"

Luda spoke through a faint chuckle as she watched the colour in Susie's cheeks turn from pale to a light baby pink.

_"Ahh Tommy just in time, take a seat and we can say grace, before enjoying the meal."_

Susie was about to turn her head to look towards Thomas, but Thomas had already moved around the table and seated himself, a seat away from Monty so that he was seated at the end of the table, giving him a good view of Susie and the rest of the family.

Susie glanced towards Thomas watching him, seeing the blood on his apron and on his arms, she knew that was Creek's blood it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise up, her eyes quickly looked away from Thomas when she noticed that he was looking at her, his dark eyes sent shivers down her spine, and not out of fear but out of joy and happiness it was rather strange as, it was a good feeling not like the feeling that Creek gave her when ever he would stare at her.

_"Hoyt, say grace."_

Luda's strong voice caused Susie to be pulled out of her day dream of the past, she placed her hands together as she bowed her head down, just like Luda had done once she had ordered Hoyt around like he was nothing more than a dog.

**"Bow ya' heads."**

Hoyt ordered to the table, as he watched making sure that everyone had done as he asked.

**"I was hungry and he gave me meat, I was thirsty and he gave me drink, I was stranger and he took me in. This family as indured pain and hardship, we will never abonden the place of our birth. Amen."**

Once Hoyt had finished his prayer Luda pulled the lid off from the pot, causing steam to escape and rise up to the ceiling, she waved it back so that she would be able to see the spoon, picking it up she picked up Montys bowl and served him up a hefty portion. Susie watched as the thick meat sloshed around in Montys bowl, she knew that it was humans that she was eating and though people would think, this was disturbing and unhealthy it was very tasty, it tasted like pork. Watching as Hoyt slipped his spoon into his bowl, his shakey old hand brought it towards his lips, as he slurped up the liquid before biting into the thick flesh as he started to chew loudly. Luda pulled a disgusted face before handing Hoyt his, food then set to work on her bowl.

Once everyone had gotten their bowl, everyone was busy munching away, Monty slurped with his spoon, Hoyt chewed away and gazed at his badge, Luda ate like a lady, and Tommy... Well Tommy had bowed his head down and ate with his hands.

Susie was picking at her food, something that she only did when she first became a part of the family as she was not to sure, about eating someone else, but after being in the home for a few weeks now she was getting used to it. Luda watched Susie from the corner of her eye not sure what was going on with the young girl, but she was sure that it was something serious, Susie always ate all of her food so why was she pushing it around like a dog pushing a ball towards a non playing owner in the hope that it would be thrown at least once?

_"Susie whats wrong?"_

Luda asked as she placed her spoon down on the table, and placed the palm of her hand against Susie's forehead to see if she had a temperature. Susie flinched when her name was spoken as she looked into the kind eyes of Luda, eyes that not even her mother would be able to hold. At the feeling of Luda's hand on her forehead it did not cause her to flinch back, or to tremble out of fear, it just made her relax because the touch was not forced nor was it threatning it was more kind and comforting.

Thomas had lifted his head up from the bowl of food, dark eyes looked over at Luda and Susie as he started to worry.

Susie, meerly smiled in a tired manor, which ment that her smile was not genuine.

"Nothing Luda, I'm just feeling tired is all, its been a hetic day for me..."

Luda did not look that convinced, but she knew that deep down it must have been hard for Susie to see someone from her past, after weeks of being in a home that welcomed her.

_"Would you like to go and lay down? I can heat up your food when your more hungry if you would like?"_

Susie hesitated for a few short moments before giving in, to Luda's question with a slight nod of her aching head.

"Yes that would be nice..."

Luda smiling, pushed Susie's bowl out of her way, to make sure that it would not get knocked over and to remind herself that she should not give, her leftovers to anyone especially not Hoyt who seemed to listen more through his stomach that his head.

_"Tommy why don't you take Susie up to bed?"_

As Thomas started to stand himself up, so that he could take Susie he was stopped in his tracks, not because of Hoyt but because of Susie...

"No... no thats fine Thomas should stay and finish his meal, I can take myself up."

Without waiting for Luda to insist that Thomas was capable of waiting a few moments, before finished Susie had moved herself swiftly out from the room and made her way up the stairs being sure to take two at a time, so that she would not have to explain herself. Thomas looked confussed and hurt and Luda was just confussed at the sudden mild aburst that Susie, had just displayed licking around her lips she looked away from the spot that Susie had been standing and went back to eating. Thomas who stood on shakey legs slowly seated himself down as he bowed his head, looking at his half empty bowl, no longer as hungry as he was a few moments ago.

Susie had hurt him...

After walking into her room that was just next door to where Thomas would sleep (Thats if he ever did...) Susie stood at the side of her bed, her head was swimming with the images of Creek laying on the table being killed like the little pig that he was, and the image of Thomas... killing. What scared her the most was the fact that he seemed to enjoy it, seemed to take great pleasure in taking away a life that did not belong to him. Of course Susie knew that he was a murderer she just did not know, how deep Thomas had put himself into it. She did not bother to think about the consequences of her display downstairs, she was to busy thinking and fearing, over the idea of Thomas possibly taking that butcher knife to her.

"He wouldn't do that... would he?"

As she thought this she failed to hear the sound of sad heavy steps walking up the stairs, or the sound of faint sobbing as a door slowly opened for a few seconds to allow a slouched body into the room, before closing softly to make sure that no one in the house, would know the pain that was flowing through his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Listening can sometimes be the best medicine.**

** - Ok again sorry for the long update. This chapter is a little fluffy and sad, but it is also a very small preview into what is going to happen later on in the story... :o **

Susie did not know how long she had been sitting on the edge of her bed, all she knew was that Luda had long since done the washing up, as the kitchen was now silent, and by the sound of it Monty had fallen asleep infront of the telly as his snores were muffled over the sound of a telly box. Hoyt had gone out looking for any bikers or lost travellers, and had not returned, this was not uncommon to happen, most of the time he would leave at night and come back lunch time th enext sweaty and unclean, and usualy no prisoners to bring down into the basement where Thomas would wait with his purring chainsaw.

And that was when Susie realised something... something that would usualy be hard to ignore.

She had not heard Thomas come up the stairs.

Usualy with Thomas's hieght and the fact that he wore steel toed cap boots, it would be hard not to hear him make his way up the stairs to go to bed, for a nap or to use the bathroom. He never used the downstairs bathroom, infact no one did... that bathroom was for Monty, and he made sure that everyone in the house new about it.

As Susie moved herself around on the edge of the bed debating in her mind, if she should go and check on Thomas to make sure that he was ok she found herself standing outside of her bedroom door, and facing Thomas's closed door instead... She hated how her mind would make her think she was in one place when really she was in another, of course she was used to doing this when she was under the capture of Creek or her parents, but right now when she was worried about Thomas it did not help all that much...

Rising up a small hand that had turned into a fist she banged the door lightly with her scabbed knuckles, wincing everytime that her flesh would come in contact with the hard splintered wood. She placed her arm back down by her side and waited, she did not know how long she waited for but to her it felt like hours when in reality it was only a few meer seconds, that she would never get back again. As she rose her hand to knock again she caught sight of the door knob twisting, and then the door being pulled slowly open, causing her to be greeted by a pair of large dark eyes, a half masked covered face, and a mop of dark brown hair. But what striked her the most was that Thomas was not in usual blood covered clothing, that made him look dangerous, he was in his pj's.

His usual messed up hair was still messy but in a cute way, which showed that he had indeed been sleeping, his eyes that were usualy so alive and open were squinted as he tried to get used to the light, his muscules were not tence as he held onto the door, more relaxed. His pj's were simple much like his clothing... creased black trousers which managed to cover up his bare feet that were twitching as they rested on the cold floor, and his shirt was torn and white in colour. As Susie opened her mouth to applogize for waking him up, she stopped herself and couldn't help but make a small 'Awe...' noise when she watched Thomas, remove his hand place, it against his mask covered mouth and yawn.

Susie had never seen Thomas yawn before, it was almost fasinating.

She blinked her eyes when she saw that Thomas had started to wake up, which ment that his eyes were now wide and he was holding onto the door, with tenced hands.

"I err... sorry for waking you up Tommy."

Tommy... the way that Susie said his name caused him to become weak at the knees, but he was careful to keep himself looking strong, he knew that Hoyt could smell weakness from two miles away.

"I just wanted to come and check on you, I did not hear you come up..."

Thomas and Susie seemed to just stare at one another, the silence was not awkward it was warm and moving, almost welcomed. Susie looked at Thomas up and down taking in his apperance, rather surprised to see that seeing him like this made her think of a little boy, who had just woken up on christmas morning, to see what treats had been left under the tree and if the cookies and milk had been eaten. Her eyes drew up towards his own, there was so many words on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to say to him, so many things that she wanted to do to him.

But she couldn't...

"Well... night Tommy."

She whispered as she turned herself around and made her way back into her room. If she had turned herself around and looked at him, she would see that Thomas was watching her leave, seen the look of hurt and loss in his eyes that so many people had spat in before their last moments in the house that would soon become their tomb. If only she had turned back and held him as he held her as they allowed sleep to take over them, but sadly Susie had walked into her room and shut the door, destroying the one special time they would of had together.

Thomas bowed his head down as he sighed, turning himself around he walked back into his room closing the door lightly behind him.

Down stairs Luda listened and managed to get glimpses, of Thomas and Susie, she was a women who knew how to read people, and how to read the air. She knew that Thomas and Susie loved one another, but what scared her the most was that she knew, something was going to tear them apart...

Something unforgivable...


	11. Chapter 11

**The start of the horror...**

** - Thank you for being so patient, and for the wonderful reviews. :) **

**This chapter is leading up to what Luda was fearing in the last chapter. Its not going to be happy a story... :'(**

Luda Mae had kept her fears to herself not wanting to draw any pain to her family, that were her world. Instead after making some breakfast and leaving it on the stove, so that it would be able to remain heated she had left a note claiming that she had already ate, and was going to her store early just incase any passers came along, ,as they were running out of meat. The walk to her store usualy took her at least an hour, but it seemed that this time due to her thinking, over and over again what it was that seemed to worry her so much. She always knew from raising her golden boy Tommy, that when ever he was happy something would take that happiness away. Most of the time it was bullies, other times it was things that he could not control, like his skin disease. but this time Luda, did not know what it was that was going to attack them...

It terrified her.

Finally reaching the shop she pulled out her keys as she unlocked the door, turning the sign around so that passing customers, would know that she was open for buisness.

And it seemed that she had some customers...

A group of bikers five in total all lathered up in ho sweaty leather. One of them the leader had his name stitched on the back of his jacket - Satans Apprentice. He was one of the toughest out of the gang, with a head full of shoulder length blonde hair, and a tatto's across his body making him stand out, from any buisness meeting. Behind him were two females, they were both sisters ran away from the orphanage when they were both fifteen years of age, one of them had dark brown hair her name was - Janet, she did not have a biker name yet as she had not earned one. The other had dyed blonde hair, she liked to think herself as Satan Apprentice's girl, not that Satan had the same feeling, her name was Lil' Bitch. Then there was the two males at the back, they knew how to crack a guys skull open with a singal wham of a sledge hammer, their names were - Gas Can and Road Kill, they were the jokers of the group, always making sure that no one was left behind without a good laugh.

The group of bikers were travelling across Texas to get to another state, where they would not be easily tracked down by the cops, if they knew that this town only had one cop then they would have stayed.

Janet - "Oh hey look!"

She shouted over the sharp wind that caused her hair to fly around madly.

Janet - "Lets stop at that shop... Come on!"

She pleaded. The other bikers meerly rolled their eyes not sure on what they had allowed a girl, like Janet to come along with them, but they all had to admit a nice tall cool glass of beer would do them good right about now. They all pulled over parking their bikes outside of the store, each jumping off and hiding a gun or blade in their clothing, they were not stupid they knew that if danger came it was better to have something rather than just risk it.

They all walked in.

Luda who was busy reading a magazine behind the counter, she lifted her eyes up from the magazine as she looked up towards the door, that opened causing a small bell to jingle. Her eyebrow arched as she scrunched her noes up in disgust, when she saw that it was no good bikers. She watched as the bikers walked over towards a small table, and seated around it. Sighing she slipped her hand into her pocket as she pulled out a note book along with a small pencil, as she made her way towards the bikers.

_"Anything I can get for you?"_

She spoke as she looked down at her noes at the bikers.

The bikers lifted their heads up as they looked at the old lady.

Satan's Apprentice - "Yeah, give us five cold ice bears."

Luda nodded her head as she turned herself around walking back over towards the counter, where there was a plenty of beers, along with cans of coke and vodka. Picking up a sticky brown tray, she placed five uncapped bottles on the surface, walking back over towards the bikers she placed the tray down on the table, giving each biker a quick glance, before she made her way back towards the counter sitting down, and reading her magazine.

Hoyt would want to know about the bikers...

Glancing at the bikers over the top of her magazine, she watched as each biker had a beer bottle in hand and was either pushing it around, or taking quick sips. It was clear judging by the way that they were drinking, they were not thinking about leaving anytime soon, which was good as it would mean that Hoyt would be able to get here without having to chase them and risk getting hurt. She always did worry about Hoyt getting hurt when ever he would go after teenagers, or bikers. And she especially worried about Tommy when ever he would chase people, with his heavy chainsaw. But this is the life that they choose to live, so she would just have to go through it with gritted teeth, and her head held high.

Noticing that neither biker had looked over at her as they were to busy talking about their trips, Luda reached over as she gripped onto a moldy green coloured phone, she placed it against her ear as she started to call for Hoyt or "Sheriff" as she forced to call him, when ever customers were around. Placing the palm of her hand against her knee she drummed her fingers in a bored manor, as she flicked out her tongue licking around her lips slowly along with her teeth, tasting her own fowl breath.

It seemed like hours until finally the gruff voice of Hoyt was heard on the other end of the line.

**"What...?"**

Luda pulled a displeased face at the tone of voice that greeted her, sniffing she moved herself around in her seat as she turned the page of her magazine.

_"Just thought you would like to know, there are some bikers here, five of them in total..."_

Her voice trailed off when she heard Hoyt cackling like he was nothing more than some witches husband, she rolled her eyes as she pushed her glasses back up her noes, as they had started to fall down, though luckily for her, the pearls made sure that they would not fall off of her face completly.

**"Wonderful, I will be down in the direction of your shop, in no time."**

Luda again rolled her eyes, at the sound of the click she to placed her phone down, just in time it would seem as the leader of the bikers had turned, his head to look at her, but when he did all he saw was an old woman reading a magazine while drumming her fingers out of boredom. Grunting Satan's Apprentice turned his head as he looked back at his gang, his eyes looked over at the bottles of beer that either were clutched tightly in their hand or resting lazily against the surface of the table. He knew that they would have to get going soon, there would not be that much light soon, and usualy darkness was when more gangs like his would come out which make travelling dangerous.

But also fun.

Standing himself up which caused the members of his biker gang to raise their heads, like they were nothing more than zebra watching out for lions, he allowed a small smirk to come along his lips causing his eyes to squint, sometimes he was sure that he was raising toddlers by the way that they would act around him.

Satans Apprentice - "Come on, we have to move before it gets to dark."

He spoke through a harsh growl that he used to make sure that his gang knew, who was boss when they were on the road or in hiding. The gang stood up, all filling out without bothering to pay for the bear and neither of them seemed to notice, that Luda did not call them back in demanding the money that they had not given her. Each of them hoped onto their bikes, gripping onto the handles and kicking up the small metal leg that would prevent them from falling over.

They took off without a care, leaving a cloud of dust, causing a certain car to be covered up, and red flashing lights to be hidden.

Sheriff Hoyt was hunting them down like a sly old fox.


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything happens for a reason, even if we don't like it.**

** - Thank you for the reviews. I will try to update this story more frequently, the other stories are on hold until I am finished with this one.**

Back at the Hewitt house Susie was seated in the living room watching telly with Uncle Monty who had once again fallen asleep in his wheel chair, his mouth hung open as drool trailed out from the corner of his mouth leaving a slimey almost stick trail, his tongue hung out from the other side of his mouth like, he was nothing more than some over heated dog. Susie would have tried to help out Monty by making him look more presentable but she was to ingrossed in the black and white show that made no sence to Susie mainly because, she had come into the room half way through the show.

She had been spending time with Thomas while they had their breakfast.

_Susie had been told by Hoyt that Luda had gone to the store early, so it would just be her, Monty and Thomas together for most of the day, as Hoyt would be busy either out on the road or polishing his guns, so he would not want to be disturbed.. Susie was a little nervous about this, of course she trusted everyone in the Hewitt house but Luda was the one, that she would mainly hang around with. She could not hang around with Hoyt as he would be, out for most if not all of the day, Monty was hard to be in a room with as he would be asleep, or wanting to watch his shows in peace, and Thomas... well Thomas would be down in the basement working on some form of torture device. Today though Susie hoped that Thomas would be out of the basement as she wanted to at least spend some time with him, she still did not know that he was hurt by last nights scenery and the words that she said._

_As she seated down at the table starring at the bowl of re heated food that she would be using for her breakfast, she slipped her spoon into the liquid as she sterred it around in a bored fashion, her head was tilted to the side as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. Blinking a few times she was about to stand up so that she would place her uneaten breakfast into the bin, until she heard the famuliar noise of Thomas's heavy foot steps and short breathing coming towards the room that she was seated in. Susie could feel the heat flow through her face, and she knew that she was blushing._

_Though she loved Thomas she did hate the way, he made her body react, mainly because she did did not understand fully on what it ment._

_Thomas walked into the large room, his body covered in fresh blood from where he had been slicing through many organs from a fresh corpse. His hair was wild looking as it covered most of his face, while the rest of it was just in harsh clumps, that would be hard to brush through - (not that he was going to try). His eyes were large and filled with hunger, he had been working for many hours now as he could not sleep, and right now he just wanted to have some food to prevent the growls from growing to loud. As he pushed open the door that had no door handle, or lock so it would just sway freely he made his way towards the table, so that he would sit down until he saw someone, who he was usualy thrilled to see but this time, he was not._

_He froze like he was nothing more than a rabbit caught in headlights, dark eyes starred at Susie who seemed rather bored and having an outer body experince, as her expresion was blank and her eyes were clouded over, Thomas of course took her expresion to heart._

_Thomas backed up as he began to make his way back towards the basement, thinking that he would be able to ignore his hunger until dinner time._

_"Thomas wait...!"_

_Susie called out in a frantic fashion as she stood herself up, forgetting that she had a bowl of food infront of her and if Hoyt saw this, he would surely use this to punish her - (not that Luda would allow this) and quickly started to walk after Thomas, a man she would have to take two steps to keep up with every one step that he would take. She hated how short she was compared to Thomas, who seemed to have a growth spurt every thirty minuetes._

_Thomas did not bother to hold up when he heard Susie shout for him, instead he just focused on walking towards the basement, a route that he would take at least five times a day and yet right now, it seemed to just trail on without ending._

_"Thomas Brown Hewitt I said wait!"_

_Susie had never called Thomas by his full name usually she would just say 'Tommy' or 'Thomas' even 'Tom' when she was really sleepy._

_When Thomas heard Susie call him by his full name he got a flashback of Luda doing the same thing with him, and of course he was so used to listening and obeying her light but firm words he stopped in his tracks, as he turned his head to look at Susie over his shoulder, his large brown eyes that were once filled with hunger were now only filled with dread._

_Susie did not notice the look in Thomas's eyes and maybe if she paid him a little more attention, she would have thought twice on her next move, but sadly she did not..._

_"I do not know what is wrong with you, or what I have done, but I am sick of it Thomas...!"_

_She shouted at him like he was nothing more than a toddler who had driven over her last nerves._

_"But I am sick of it! I have applogized and tried to give you some space, but it seems that nothing I do is good enough for you, just what do you want me to do...?"_

_Thomas starred at Susie a little dumb struck on what he was ment to say or do, but it seemed that Susie was not willing to hang around to see his reaction, as before he knew she had turned herself around and began to make her way back to where she had left her breakfast, and then Thomas lunged at her. He stretched his hand out as he gripped onto her shoulder, and spun her around causing his dread filled brown eyes and her confussed eyes to lock in stare for a few seconds, Thomas meerly leaned himself forward and slammed their mouths together, his kiss was a little clumsy at first as he had never done anything like this before, but as he felt Susie nibble at his lower lip and twist her lips so that their lips would be able to mold, he calmed down the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling it closer towards his own, as he kissed her._

_His kiss was his way of saying sorry and to express the true feelings that were lingering around inside of him._

_Slowly he pulled away from Susie causing them to each catch their breath, his eyes suddenly no longer showed any dread but they showed, fear he was starting to tremble out of fear as he suddenly pulled away from Susie and fled into the basement slamming the door behind him, usualy his way of signalling that no one else was allowed down there apart from him._

_Susie stood there her hand rose up as she placed the tips of her fingers against her lips, which tingled from where Thomas had kissed her, her cheeks turned a light pink._

_"Wow..."_

_She whispered out in a breathless pant of happiness._

**E N D . O F . K**

As she thought of this flashback she could not help but let out a small giggle, as she moved herself around on the seat, her eyes had trailed down to look at her upper lip still not beliving that Thomas had kissed her lips, something that she had wanted to do to him in awhile but had never had the gutts, and she had to admit she never expected Thomas, the sweet mute to be the one to break the ice. But what did this mean now...? Was he in love with her, or did he just kiss her to make her shut up?

She did not know...

Thomas who was down in the basement had not set to work on the corpse's instead he was just starring down at the table, that was smothered in blood along with cuts and gashses from where his chainsaw had cut through it or where, he had taken his anger out on the victims. His eyes were large as heavy breathing was easily heard coming from his covered mouth, he himself could not belive that he had kissed Susie he had always dreamed of kissing her, he just did not think it would make him feel and think like this after he had kissed her. It was strange almost alien to him...

Shaking his head causing him to come back into reality he decided to go back to work, not wanting to be in trouble with Hoyt who unknown to him was following people who would change their lives for ever...


	13. Chapter 13

**Let the bodies hit the floor.**

** - Here comes the part that you have all been waiting for. The first part of Hewitts vs Bikers! xD**

Satans Apprientace leaned back on his black painted bike, his body was shaking in the leather seat due to the rough uneven ground, that so many cattle had crossed over the years and so many young teenagers, had crashed before being dragged kicking and screaming to the Hewitt house. The bikers behind him mainly kept their eyes on the road, while the others (Janet) thought it would be more interesting to turn her head and look at the brown blood soaked cattle that laid on the ground, decomposing with birds perched on their rib cage as they looked down greedily at their prize that they did not have to work to get. It caused Jane to feel sick in the stomach, being a vegetarian ment that seeing things like this made her weak at the knees, something that the biker gang loved to rub in her face.

Hoyt was smirking, he was keeping a good distance away from the bikers, leaving him just enough room to speed up if they tried to make a break for it, which he hoped that they would -

He loved a good bike chase.

Satan leaned himself forward as he looked at his rear view mirror, that looked like the bike had long ears, his bushy blonde eyebrows lowered as he saw something that he hoped he would have to see, for at least another year or so. A sheriff's car.

Grinding his teeth together he slipped his hand away from one of the handle bars, as he lowered his hand towards his boot leg, his gloved fingers wrapped around the handle of the gun that was at least one inch thicker than his arm, and yet wieghed no more than a two hand guns. He rose his arm up, his hand shook a little as it tried to support the wieght of the gun, while the rest of his body tried to make sure that he had enough balance to steer the bike, with only one hand. He pulled the trigger as he shot to bullets into the air, the sound was loud enough for it to be heard over the sound of the bikes, that dragged up the earth like it was nothing more than weak play do'h.

As if on que all of the bikers reved up their bikes forcing the thick tyres to destroy the ground, as they started to speed up after Satan.

Hoyt who remained calm in his car only arched a grey eyebrow, when he saw what was going on, he shook his head slowly.

**"They never will learn..."**

He grumbled. Leaning himself forward he gripped onto his walkie talkie, as he pushed the red button and began to speak into it.

**"We have ourselves some runners, bring up the crocodile teeth, we want the meat that God gave us to feast upon."**

A low grunt was heard on the other end of the line, signalling that it could be only be Thomas, who had answered. Hoyt slammed the walkie talkie back down, as he began to pick up speed, switching on the siren in order to make those bikers, run towards the crocodile teeth with their exhaust pipes between their legs.

**Back at the Hewitt house.**

After getting the message from his uncle Thomas made his way towards, the back of the basement were he would keep many supplies - Knives, chains, hooks... But there was one thing that he rarely got to use, which was almost as good as his chainsaw. The crocodile teeth. He picked up the strange object that was much like chewed up chains, slininging it over his shoulder causing it to lazily bounce on his shoulder blades and spinal cord he made his way up the stairs, and out of the house without bothering to nod at Susie who had just walked down the stairs after taking freshing up after their kiss. Making his way down the porch steps, he walked a good two miles past his house, the sun was baking hot which caused his breathing to become uneven and heavy, not that he was trully bothered, he had suffered worse back when he was a child running away from the bullies. Going down onto his knees causing his steel toed shoes to slip under his bottom, in order to support himself, he placed the hook of the chainsaw teeth into the ground, banging it a few times with a rock he shook it making sure that it would not come out so easily.

Licking around his teeth and lips causing him to pick up the sweat that dribbled down under his mask, he stood himself up. His dark brown trousers covered in dusty and some small stones that managed to get, through the cheap stitching.

Walking across the ground he did the same with the other hook.

The crocodile teeth were easily seen close up, but anyone who was driving in this heat would just see heat waves, and only realise that they were driving over the teeth, at the sound of their tyres banging. It was a noise that you would not want, to be to close to. But Thomas remained where he was, wanting to see the action, and wanting to distract the drivers.

Well who can say they have seen a large man, wearing a blood soaked apron, and leathermask on a dialy basis?

**On the road with Hoyt and the Bikers**

Hoyt was watching the bikers through narrowed eyes and a hat that had fallen to rest just above his bushy eyebrows, that made him look like an unwise owl.

Lil' Bitch the one biker who wanted to prove herself to Satan had twisted herself around, in the seat of her bike gun in hand, as she started to shoot at Hoyts car wanting to crack the windscreen, or maybe even blow up one of the tyres. Most of the bullets landing on the ground picking up dust and scattering stones, that were caught under the ever growing speed, of the tyres. A few bullets managed to hit the lights on the roof, of the car which made Lil' Bitch cackle with joy, as she started to take aim for Hoyts head.

But Hoyt had other ideas.

Keeping one hand on the wheel he shifted himself around in his seat, as he positioned himself out of his window, so that his side rested against the gap where the window could come out, leaving his arm just enough strength to steer the car, as he used his other arm to take aim of Lil' Bitch. It did not take him long to get a good shot, the stupid bike rider was to busy trying to get his car to over turn with a few flat tyres.

It was not working.

Hoyt gritted his teeth as he squinted his eyes, the hot air was hitting him in the face, which such force he was surprised that his hat was able to grip onto his head. Gripping onto the gun he took aim and shot. It was like life was going in slow motion, as the bullet seemed to spin in the air as it went straight towards the side of Lil' Bitch's head. Janet who was riding beside her sister did not hear the sound of the gun shot, but as she turned to look at her sister, she did not fail to notice the bullet pushing through her sisters skull with force, as small splitered bits of skull went flying, catching in her wild hair, blood splatered the side of Lil' Bitch's face. Her body seemed to rock on the bike before it fell forward, the bike having no one to steer it, snapped to the side tossing its biker off, as it flipped in the air before crashing down, a few feet away from where Lil' Bitch lay.

Janet - "Noooo!"

Her sister shouted as she watched her sister, she snapped her head back to reality not failing to notice that none of the other bikers seemed to care, with this gang it was survive or be left behind. Janet spun her bike to the side pulling herself away from the safety of numbers, as she made her way straight towards where Lil' Bitch and her bike lay in the dust. Jumping from her bike she ran towards her sister, crouching down in the blood soaked dust she had just enough to pull the lifeless body onto her lap, before travelled through the side of her face, her eyes rolled around inside of her skull before she fell to the ground with a thud, her chest still rose and fell showing that she was very much alive.

Hoyt speed past meer seconds later laughing, at how easy it was to whack the stupid sister loving bitch across the side of the face.

The three remaining bikers continued on their journey, Road Kill turned his head as he looked to the side only just noticing a grand house, he arched a brow before he turned his head back round, his eyes widen when he saw what looked like a walking tree.

Road Kill - "What the hell is that...?"

He asked over the loud sound of engines roaring, and sirens chasing them. All of the bikers turned their heads, as they looked at the large man who stood motionless covered in blood, and seemed to be sweating by the way that his hair was stuck to his forehead, the only part of his flesh that was viewable on his face apart, from his eyelids. Being distracted by the man ment they failed to notice, how the ground seemed to be leaving them, and how their once numb behinds were leaving the seats of the bikes, and their bodies were being tossed around like rag dolls.

Road Kill landed on the ground with a harsh thud, his face badly grazed, his collar bone broken, his leg twisted the road way, his bike landing on top of him breaking at least three ribs, causing his left lung to punctuered. He was very much alive by cruel fate.

Gas Can landed on the small shrub, both of his legs had broken, a few of his teeth knocked out, the bone within his shoulder had popped out. His bike lay a few inches away from where he lay, the tyres spinning dangerously close to his face.

Satans Apprentice lay a few feet away from the other two bikers, his ankle was broken, his jaw dislocated, his forehead skinned from all of the flesh, a couple of ribs were broken but no lungs were punctured.

Hoyt pulled up a good foot away from where the ruined crocodile teeth lay, he opened the door of his car as he jumped out with a huge grin on his face, looking down at the mess that had been left in what he would call his back yard. He turned to Thomas.

**"Come on Boy, lets get this stuff back to mamma's house..."**


	14. Chapter 14

**The fight for survival beginnings.**

** - Ok so I am home ill with a cold/flu and decided that instead of sleeping which is hard when your fully dressed (took the dog out) I would write up a couple of chapters for the story as I feel that you guys deserve it and I have been slacking.**

The road was clear from bikes, crocodile chains, bodies and even the missing finger. But what it was not clear of was; blood, gashes in the road from where tyres had skidded and gripped, and the feeling of unknown horror. Anyone who drove down this road and lived would think, that someone had been drinking to much or maybe ran into a car, but what would make them stop and think; 'Where are the bottles? Where is the vomit? Where are the crows eating the carcass of the cow?' But then again no one would be thinking that, as they would be to busy driving down to their destination, they were the lucky ones, the ones that would not have to deal with the horror of being tortured and then eaten.

The unlucky ones were at the house, dumped like a sack of wet sand.

Hoyt and Thomas arrived back at the house, Hoyt was covered in sweat mainly around his arm pits and his chest, his shirt sticking to him like glue to paper. His lips were pushed out into a pout as he made sick sucking noises as he chewed on his salvia and tabacoo, it dribbled out from the corner of his mouth, leaving a thick trail that looked worse than the trail left from an over eaten slug.

Thomas was sweating around his mouth, the leather mask was rubbing at his cheeks and his lips leaving sore rash, that caused his slightly tanned skin to turn a light red. He rose his hand up as he wiped some of his salvia on the back of his hand, leaving a smudged line of blood that had come from the bikers wounds. His dark eyes looked down at the bikers, there was only one corpse so she would be easy to deal with, the others would be a challenge, but he liked challenges it made him feel like he was finally getting revenge on the bullies who had tormented him for so many years.

Thomas flicked out his tongue as he trailed it along his lips slowly picking up the sour taste of sweat, and the grit from the ground that had managed to get onto him from when the bikes had spun out of control. He was standing with a tenced body and a bowed head, as he waited for orders from Uncle Hoyt who was to busy resting against the wall, picking at the thick tabacoo that had managed, to get stuck between his teeth. Dark brown eyes meet dark grey ones, for a brief second before those dark grey eyes narrowed and a harsh order was barked from stained tabacoo lips.

**"What are you standing there for boy? Get to work and take these useless corpses down stairs!"**

Thomas did not flinch and he did not whimper instead he grabbed the wrist, of the two twin bikers as he dragged them towards the door of the basement using his elbow to open the sliding door. He cringed when the harsh metal of the door cut through his elbow, causing the wound to weep ghostly blood as it trickled down his sweat bare arm. He furrowed his brow as he shook his head and then headed on down the steps listening to the broken bones of the bikers crack, everytime they would hit one of the steps. One of the bikers who was being dragged by Thomas like he was nothing more, than a disobiedent dog on a leash started to wake up, his head was swimming his eyes were starting to flutter opn as he opened his mouth letting out a loud groan as drool started to dribble down out from his mouth, along with one of his teeth.

Thomas looked down at the biker as he dumped their useless bodies on the floor, watching as the one who was awake tried to move himself up, Thomas was watching with a curious look in his eyes. It always amazed him to see how people like this biker would try to get away, when the bones that they would use to move would have broken through muscule tissue, causing it to painful for them to move in an effected way. Crouching down he gripped onto the males shoulders as he hoisted him up, and slammed him down on the blood stained table, causing the young biker to have the wind knocked out of him. Thomas grabbed some thick rope as he wound it around the bikers wrists and ankles as he tied him down against the table, like he was nothing more than a wild pig.

The biker was groaning and grunting as he felt the thin and yet wirey rope cut through his flesh, and rub against torn muscule tissue that he had used so many times in order to grip onto, the handle bars of the bike to make sure that he would not fall off. And here he was lying at the mercy of a man ten times the size of him, and his muscules being broken down by rope that was probally not even brand new. He tried to pull, but the moment that he flexed his hand he felt the table give a slight jolt, singalling that he was tied down. He tilted his head back as he called out for help. But all that was answered from his call was the sound of chains ratteling, he did not want to look he wanted to close his eyes and force himself back onto the bike on the open road, but instead he turned his head to the side as he looked. His mouth hung open wide as his lower, jaw started to quiver as he began to scream loudly at the sight that he saw.

His brother and life time friend was hanging upside down, he had been stripped of his clothing and his dignity. Two large hooks had been pushed into, his ankles causing his legs to be wide open leaving nothing to be covered up for the innocent eye. The young biker curled his lips up as he tried to fight back a sob, but it did not work. The lump inside of his throat broke, causing a low howl of pain and confussion to roll out of his mouth as he closed hsi eyes rather tightly as he rolled his head back, exposing his neck, the muscules within his neck started to tence up as tears spilled down the side of his face.

Thomas turned his head as he looked over his shoulder gazing at the biker who he was not touching, seeing the way that he acted when he was hanging up his unconcious friend. He blinked as he turned his body so that his back was facing both bikers and made his way up the stairs, he knew that he would only have to deal with two of the three bikers who were upstairs, as he knew that Uncle Hoyt would be taking the live girl up to the spare room to have some fun with her. He never understood why his uncle would do this, but he knew better than to say anything as his place was in the basement, or in Susie's arms. At least that is where he dreamed of being some day.

Back upstairs...

The young female biker who had been knocked unconcious by Hoyt was starting to come around, her face was dripping with sweat as strands of her hair stuck to her cheek bones and her forehead. Blood was seen over her hair and part of the flesh on her skull, her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed posts to prevent her from getting away. Her eyes were blood shot and sore looking, they rolled around inside of her skull as she looked around the room, that she was forced to stay in; yellow wallpaper, a broken open brown door, a window that was covered with spider eaten curtains. She shruddered on the itchy covers that she was forced to lay on, her heart soon began to beat fast at the sound of floor boards creaking signalling that someone was coming over. She slowly turned her head as she looked towards the door, her eyes widen and her mouth opened wide.

"You..."


	15. Chapter 15

**The past can creep up on you**

Janet could not belive who she was starring at, she was sure that this figure had been dead for many years. At lest this is what her now dead sister had told her, she felt betrayed, embaressed and almost relived that it was not true.

Janet - "Your alive. Quick untie me."

Janet began to pant as she tried to sit herself up, the bounds around her ankles and wrists pinned her down like a cat would pin, down a rabbit before it made the deathly swipe to the neck. The figure in the door way, only tilted its head causing hair to spill over its face, it made no move to come towards Janet who was eagerly waiting to be out of this hell hole. Janet noticing that the figure was still standing there, started to grit her teeth as she stuggled more, causing the binds to rub against her flesh, sending her slightly tanned flesh a angry looking red.

Janet - "Why are you just standing there get me the fuck out!"

Janet screamed not carrying if the physco's downstairs were able to hear her, she wanted to get out. Now.

The figure picked up its head, and moved forward. The light from the window in the room shone down, causing mousey brown to be seen, along with light coloured flesh and her plum coloured lips.

_It was Susie... _

Susie watched Janet move around like she was nothing more than a rabbit caught in a snare, watched the one girl she put her whole trust into, wriggle around. If Susie had not spent many weeks with Hewitts already she would have run to the girl, would have untied her and pulled her into the comfort of her arms, if this girl had not attacked her and helped her ex lover humliate her, she would have helped her. Instead she just stood like she was nothing more than a helpless puppet, waiting for its master to pick up the strings so that the show would be able to begin.

"No..."

Susie whispered out a word she was all to famuliar with, it was a word that she had used the night she was asked if she wanted to go to her fathers room to have a good time, and it was the word that she used when Hoyt asked her if he wanted to tell her the gruesome tale of his time when he was at war. Janet was shocked and terrified, why was Susie not willing to help her? Twisting her neck around like she was nothing more than some sort of ferret, she pulled back her chapped lips as she showed of her bleeding gums and teeth, wanting to hiss at Susie but ended up speaking.

Janet - "Why ever not you little slut?"

She snarled.

Susie flinched at the hard words as she stepped back, her head turned to the side as her eyes darted around, wishing that Thomas was upstairs with her. Slowly she turned her head back round as she looked towards Janet and narrowed her eyes out of hate, showing a side of herself that she had never showed anyone, not even when she was dreaming about being raped and tortured in her dreams where she should have control over what goes on.

She felt a burst of energy that only Thomas must feel when he yanks up that chainsaw. She lunged towards the hissing yet still Janet, her hands stretched out as she wound her fingers around the slim neck, and began to squeeze tightly. Her teeth gritted as she rose her head up, her eyes had rolled down causing the pupils to be half gon thanks to the under part of her eye, the muscules within her neck were easily seen as they pushed through her flesh. Her two thumbs pushed against Janet's wind pipe, preventing air from getting in or out.

"Why? Why? You want to know fucking why?"

Susie asked through a yell as she looked at the face of Janet that was starting to turn a dark red, as her eyes began to pop a inch and a half out from her skull, her lips were quivering as her mouth opened wide trying to get air into her lungs that were shrinking like socks in a washing machine.

As if by chance everyone who was downstairs including Thomas who was in the basement, rose their heads up as they looked towards the celling at the sound of Susie swearing. No one had ever heard her even trying to cover up a swear or hear her get angry, and now to hear her swearing it put them in a situation where they were not sure if they should go upstairs and sort it out, or just wait and try to guess what was going to happen.

"You and your so called friends, tried to kill me! You set me up with Creek, your the one who told him how I was raped when I was to young to understand what it ment! Your the one who lied to him by telling him how much I loved to replay the rape scenes, just so that you would be able to watch me being weak all over again! Your the one who knew that he was a twisted little fucker!"

As Susie yelled at Janet who was becoming redder, and more weak she did not hear the sound of Thomas slowly sliding open the basement door as he made his way up the stairs to where Janet was being held.

"You wrecked all of my life!"

She shouted causing salvia to fall onto Janet's face. Her once quivering lips had now become still, her heaving chest was no longer moving, her rising and falling adams apple had now just starting to move in time with Susie's pressing thumbs, her red face started to die down like water being put in red paint. But either Susie did not seem to notice this, or she did not care as she continued to shout, as Thomas stood in the door way watching with fasination and fear.

"I love someone, someone in this house who is killing your friends! And I am not giving it up just to save your ass that deserves to be on a platter!"

Tears streamed down Susie's face as she finally pulled away, the palm of her hands were red raw and throbbing. Bruising was easily seen around Janets neck, the light coloured skin mixing in with deep purple. Susie slowly turned herself around, her eyes did not widen and she did not try to hide the body as she gazed at the man she admited to loving.

"Tommy..."

She whispered his name.

Thomas moved from the doorframe and made his way towards Susie, wrapping his arms around her frame as he pulled her body towards his own. Susie burried her face into his apron as she gripped onto his shirt and started to sob loudly, her body was shaking as Thomas held her gently but firmly so that she would not feel like she was alone.

Down in the basement Satans Apprentice was starting to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

**The eye of the tornado**

Thomas did not know how long he had been standing there holding Susie close against his chest, did not seem to understand that the corpse at the bottom of the stairs was starting to attract flies. All he seemed to care about was holding Susie close to him as she sobbed. But it was strange... He seemed to know that while she was sobbing she was not doing it because she felt guilty, about killing Janet she was doing it because she was angry at herself for allowing that "biker" to take control of her life.

Thomas knew how she felt more than anyone in this house.

Road Kill twisted his head around when he heard the sound of someone groaning, his eyelids fluttered as he pulled his eyes, away from the corpse that was Gas Can, he heaved a low sigh as he looked towards his former boss seeing that he was starting to awake up. Hope began to fill his trembling body as he twisted himself against the iorn bonds that held him down.

Road Kill - "Psst... Psst..."

He called out like he was nothing more than some little kid, trying to get the attention of a friend. Satan's Apprentice shook his head, causing his shoulder length blood splattered hair to cover up his face. The tip of his noes twitched as the stentch of the basement filled his lungs, he could not remember how he got down here. He figured it must have been that no good cop, who tossed him down just moments after Road Kill and Gas Can where taken down here, but that ogre Thomas. His ears were ringing and his body was throbbing, he managed to catch the sound of Road Kill calling him. Turning his eyes he looked towards the biker with squinted eyes, his facial expresion twisted into that of confussion, just how did they end up like this?

Satans Apprentice - "What the fuck...?"

He asked through a dazed like tone as he slowly stood himself up, grunting as his broken bones, and grazed flesh began to awaken and rub against his sweaty clothing.

Road Kill could feel his face turning a bright red colour, he knew it was because he was embaressed that he had allowed himself to get so weak, but he was also angry that there was nothing he could do other than plead mentally that Satan would help him, get out of these things. Satan staggered towards Road Kill, his hands stretched out as he gripped onto the side of the table his eyes darted down towards the way that Road Kill was laid out like he was a turky on thanks giving.

He grunted.

Shaking his head his eyes began to scan trying to find any sort of weapon; knife, hammer, maybe if he was lucky a gun. Not to help get Road Kill out of his bounds but so that he would be able to get out of this house, he was not someone who liked to look out of the weak.

Satan - "Where is it...?"

He grumbled out in an angry tone. Road Kill lifted his head up as best as he could, as he looked towards Satan with a rather confussed expresion not clear on what he was going on about. As he opened his mouth to ask if he had banged his head or not, the sound of a door closing and footsteps coming down the stairs, caused both man to freeze.

Satan's Apprentice turned his head as he looked down at the petrified Road Kill, his eyes rolled as he placed a finger against his lips, an easy enough sign that would mean - _Shut the hell up else I will blow your brains out. _ Even in times like these Satan held a power over Road Kill. Road Kill nodded his head in a rather frantic manor which caused the back of his skull, to hit against the hard table over and over again causing him to squint as he let out a low grunt, before just laying there. His eyes rolled down towards the tip of his noes as he watched as Satan's Apprentice moved towards the darker part of the basement, which just happened to be where Susie first hid when she came downstairs, for the first time.

Thomas's heavy feet banged against the stairs of the basement, as he staggered down his right arm pushed out as he trailed the tips of his fingers against the sliced wall, that had been created like that due to people dragging their hands down it, in a failed attempt to try and stop themselves from being taken down into the basement. Heavy breathing easily heard from his mouth that was open behind the mask, in order to fill his lungs with some much needed air.

Satan watched him with a frown on his lips. He did not dare move from his hiding place, as he needed the bastard to move away from the stairs so that he would be able to make a run for it.

Thomas not knowing that Hoyt had brought down Satan's Apprentice made no move to look for the biker, instead he made his way towards Road Kill who lay on the table, panting and red faced. His head tilted to the side briefly before he picked up a rusty knife that had bits of thread and crusted blood attatched to it, he had used it so many times and yet he never grew tired of it. Gripping Road Kill's throat he placed the tip of the knife against the side of his face, trailing down over his cheek bones, towards his chin and than back round again. Road Kill was arching his back, causing his shirt to strain against his chest, as he tried to move away from the blade that was slicing slowly through his flesh causing, small thin lines to appeare which would soon have small bloody spots covering the line.

Satan did not have to be close to know what was going on.

Pressing his back against the wall he started to move himself away from Road Kill and Thomas, keeping his eye on Thomas to make sure that the large male would not suddenly turn around and see him, as this would blow his cover, and he rather liked having his face on his face. Placing his foot on the first step he began to slowly make his way up the stairs, gritting his teeth to try and hide the burning pain that was flowing through his body as he walked.

Susie had just walked out the room where the now dead Janet was laying, her sleeves had been pulled over her hands as she wiped away the tears, that were still dribbling down her face. She walked along the hallway keeping her head bowed, even though everyone was downstairs either in the kitchen, or in the sitting area, or like Thomas in the basement.

Satan's Apprentice came out the basement, the feel of the Texas air against his blood soaked face was enough to make him want to cry out, but he kept silent as he made his way inches past the stairs that Susie was about to come down. His eyes looked towards the corpse of lil' bitch. He stopped and starred down at her, seeing the way that she had been dumped like, she was nothing more than garbage. Slowly crouching down by her head, he stretched his hand out almost like he was going to touch her, maybe comfort the once living body, but instead he gripped onto the gun and the knife from her belt, he stuffed the gun into his pocket, as he clasped the knife and slowly stood up when he heard the sound of a young voice.

"What are you doing?"

She was confussed and startled to see the biker standing there.

Satan's Apprentice on the other hand moved fast, he stumbled over the dead body of lil' bitch, not caring that his heavy boot had knocked her skull, causing her head to sway. Susie saw Satan's Apprentice advance on her, but before she could turn and flee, or maybe even kill for Tommy or Luda pain travelled through her stomach.

It was like the feeling of a wasp stinging you.

She could literally feel the blade pushing through her muscule tissue to wedge firmly just aove her hip, her mouth opened as she let out a choked gasp of air, wide eyes looking up towards the shoulder length hair that belonged to the biker. Her ears began to ring, but she managed to hear the sound of Luda calling for her, and then the sound of her screaming.

_"Hoyt! Hoyt! Thomas! Get up here now ones got away and he's got Susie!"_

Satan's Apprentice snapped his head to the side as he looked at the startled Luda, who stood with a heaving chest followed by a very pissed off looking man in a wheel chair. Sneering at the pair of them, he grabbed onto the knife that he had plunged into Susie as he pulled it out sharply, before grabbing her shoulder as he positioned her weak body infront of his own, holding onto her shoulder in a death grip. HIs other hand holding the gun as he placed it against her head, a move that was easily seen as a hostage situation. Hoyt came charging out of the kitchen moments before the sound, of heavy footsteps were heard coming from the basement.

Thomas stood in the door way, his masked face covered in blood his body shaking as he held onto his chainsaw, his hand inches away from switching on the monster piece of equipment.

Satan's Apprentice looked at the family who had all come to help the injured girl, that he was holding to make sure that he would not get picked for teh next meal, he pushed the gun harshly against Susie's neck making sure that no one was to come to close.

Satans Apprentice - "Take one more fucking step and I will blow her head off!"

He snarled as he moved the gun slightly up right.

Susie closed her eyes tightly as a loud whimper passed her lips, her hands were clasping at the stab wound trying to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. Feeling the biker hold onto her, she could feel him moving backwards as she was forced to walk on with him.

Every step that they took towards the door Thomas could feel his heart being ripped out from his chest, that biker had got the girl he loved and there was nothing he could do about it, other than watch and just hope the biker would slip up so that he would, be able to ram his chainsaw into his chest. He gribbed onto the wire of the chainsaw as he gave it a harsh tug, causing the chainsaw to rattle and then roar loudly causing everyone to flinch. Satan's Apprentice sneered as he moved himself out onto the porch, and very slowly began to make his way down the steps.

Despite his warning the Hewitt's made there way after the pair, each getting ready to pounce, but also showing that they were not going to harm him. Luda was at the front, with Monty by her side as Hoyt moved behind them with Thomas taking up the rear. Satan's Apprentice had made his way onto the ground, and had paused as he looked at the family, he smirked in a cruel and sickening way.

Satans Apprentice - "So long..."

He whispered.

Thomas thought that he would push Susie aside and then flee, but he did the unthinkable.

Keeping the gun against Susie's neck Satan's Apprentice pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun shot was louder than that of Thomas's chainsaw that was roaring loudly. The bullet travelled through Susie's neck causing viens to be broken, muscule tissue to burn and flesh to be covered in blood in a matter of seconds.

Susie had been shot.


	17. Chapter 17

**It can't end like this...**

_"Nooo!"_

The cry of Luda's scream echoed over the sound of the gun shot. Everything seemed to slow down, Thomas could hear his own heart beating in his ears deathening the sound of his chainsaw that was, shaking in his hands as he held onto it tightly. His eyes were wide as tears began to dribble down his face. He could hear the sound of Uncle Monty shouting for someone to help Susie, but no one was moving it was almost like their feet were nailed to the ground preventing them from taking, any steps towards the heart breaking scene.

Blood was travelling down Susie's upper chest and her jumper, her once mousey brown hair turned a dark blood red as clamps of it started to stick together like, glue to paper. Her eyes were looking at Thomas, watching him pleading mentally that he would come and take her into his arms, instead of this biker who held onto her arm like, it was nothing more than a stubborn jar of pickles. Her blood was not trapped within his grip, it was flowing out of her like rain falling from the clouds.

"Tommy..."

As Susie choked out Thomas's name everything seemed to swing back into reality again. Everything was starting to move at its regular pace. Hoyt had managed to find his barings and was barking orders at Thomas and Luda, while he shouted bloody murder at the biker who had let go of Susie's arm before pushing her forward, causing her tear stained face to fall into the dirt. The small fragments of dirt and and her own blood started to cover her face, and block up the air ways within her mouth.

She was losing air and blood fast.

Thomas without thinking tossed aside his chainsaw like it was nothing more than a over used toy, and raced towards the limp body that was Susie. Hoyt had started to rain down bullet after bullet at Satans Apprientace, aiming for the kneecaps, shoulder and head. Satan had his back to the family as he raced down the drive, of course he was not that fast concidering the wounds he had gotten thanks to the accident, but he was not going to give up now that he had come so far.

Falling heavily to his knees Thomas began to pick up Susie, her body was lighter than normal. It was almost like picking up air...

Hoyt had run past the heart broken Thomas and dying Susie as he started to get closer to Satan's Apprientace.

**"You son of a bitch!"**

He screamed loudly causing his throat to burn, his arms were stretched out infront of him as he shot again. This time when the bullet soared through the hair it cut through Satan's leather jacket, tearing through musucle tissue and lodging it's self in his collar bone. Satan cried out in confussion and pain as he staggered to the side, his hand swung towards the wounded area as he clasped onto it tightly before, he pushed himself forward and continued to run, his feet stumbling and his body starting to fully register the pain that was being caused by the burning hot bullet.

Again Hoyt shot. If it was done to chance or luck it was unknown, but the bullet managed to lodge its self directly in the back of Satan's head.

Satan seemed to freeze in time, as the bullet broke apart tough bone before lodging directly in his brain, at first all he could feel was pain like some sort of headache, then his eyes began to roll as his vision started to get blurry. The effort of standing on his own two feet was to much effort, balance was not something that he had. Letting out a low choke, that almost sounded like a sickening chuckle he fell onto his knees, the sound of bone cracking before he fell flat on his face. His noes pushed into the first, snapping in two causing it to point at an angle, his blonde hair obsoring the blood that was pumping out of the small wound in the back of his head.

Satan's rain of terror was over. But with a hefty price.

Hoyt stood over the body of the dead biker, his blood was boiling and the grey hairs along the back of his head stood up, as he sneered. If this was any other time he would have laughed and humliated the dead corpse, but right now all he did was stand there. His hand was burning from where the gun had heated from the amount of bullets that had been forced out, his shoulders were slumped and his hat tilted forward slightly.

Thomas remained on the floor holding Susie close to his bloody apron, his large clumsy hands were brushing against her cheek bones, touching her lips and bumping against her button noes. His lower jaw was quivering as his tears, were trailing down his face, over the leather mask that Susie had complimented on so many times and onto her own face. Susie lay in Thomas's arms to weak to move or struggle away from the heat that was, being produced from the Texas sun and Thomas's own body. Her blood soaked hand rose up, her fingers were long and shaking as she placed the tip of her fingers against his forehead, half chewed nails collecting sweat and tears. Her hand slowly dragged down his face, her thumb brushing against his noes, her little finger disapering into a bushy eyebrow that was pulled down, the palm of her hand pressed against his mask, feeling the heat of his flesh through the sticky subtance. She left her hand on his face, her fingers had travelled down just far enough that she could feel the outline of his chin. His hand was against her neck of the bullet wound, trying to prevent the blood from flowing, his dark eyes looking down at her lips, at her face, at her eyes anywhere but her blood soaked neck and top.

Luda was standing behind Thomas, her hand was covering her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows pulled together, as small tiny beads of tears began to dribble down her aging face. Monty was watching from the porch, his mouth agape ready to catch some flies, his hands on the wheels. Closing his mouth he bowed his head down before he shook it slowly, as he twisted the wheels he rolled back into the house not wanting to be apart of the scene.

Hoyt had turned himself around as he looked at his nephew holding the only gril, who had dared to show him some emotion other than hate. He knew enough about bullet wounds to know, that Susie surviving was slim. His head turned as he looked at Thomas's chainsaw that was laying upon its side roaring loudly as it seemed to be jumping around. Hoyt crouched down, his eyes scanning over the large piece of equipment, never before had he really concidered how Thomas was able to run around with this before, but seeing how large it was, it really made him impressed. Gripping onto the wire like handle, he gave it once harsh tug, causing the Texas countryside to fall into silence.

Susie looked up towards Thomas, her eyes starring at the face that was half hidden. Thomas gazed down at Susie he wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, that there would be some way that she would not have to worry about all of the blood loss.

But he couldn't.

Instead he starred down at her as his tears that travelled down his face, before to trickle down her hand that was against his own face.

Swallowing Susie managed a small shakey smile to form over her lips, as she gazed at the beauty that was Thomas.

"I love you Tommy..."

She whispered out before her head rolled forward, causing her chin to rest against his knuckles, and her mouth to close.


End file.
